


Mese Willről és Hannibalról

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lithuania - Freeform, M/M, MurderHusbands, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Sexual Content, Slash, sugarsweetlove
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorozat utolsó részének utolsó jelenete darabokra szaggatta a szívem, muszáj volt valahogy összefoltoznom. A mesék állítólag gyógyítanak... Post-S3 sztori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egyszer volt, hol nem volt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egyszer volt hol nem volt, még az Óperenciás-tengeren is túl...

Hajnalodott. A tengerparti ház hátsó kertjében két ember teste feküdt. Az egyik már nem élt. Kiharapták a gégéjét. A másik még lélegzett, de túl sok vért vesztett. A segítség azonban úton volt már. A szirénák hangja elnyomta a vidám madárcsicsergést.

Az orvos kiugrott a mentőautóból és megdermedt a látványtól, ami fogadta. Sok szörnyűséget látott már, de ez rosszabb volt az összes rémálmánál. Azonnal megcsapta az orrát az alvadt, oszlásnak indult vér jellegzetes szaga, ami beborította az egész udvart és sikamlóssá tette a lépteit. Felfordult a gyomra, de nem engedhette meg magának a rosszullétet, nem hagyhatta meghalni az előtte fekvő férfit. Ledobta a táskáját egy kevésbé véres fűcsomóra és azonnal előszedte az infúziós szereléket. A sóoldatot Will karjába szúrta, majd elkezdte átvizsgálni a sebeit, ahogyan az a hang utasította a telefonban. Fogalma sem volt róla, ki lehetett a telefonáló, a nevét sem kérdezte, mert meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ne vegye komolyan a hívást, még akkor sem, ha az nem a hivatalos diszpécser vonalon keresztül, hanem a saját mobiljára futott be. Will testén szinte nem volt olyan bőrfelület vagy csont, ami ne sérült volna.

A mentőstiszt segítségével a doki hordágyra emelte Willt és egy perc múlva már úton is volt a mentő a megyei kórház sürgősségi osztálya felé, a rendőrautók pedig akkor kanyarodnak be a nyaraló udvarára.

***  
Hannibal menekült. A sebei nem voltak életveszélyesek, de mindenképp ellátásra szorultak, muszáj lett volna minél hamarabb megszabadulnia a golyótól, ami valahová a mája mögé ékelődött be. Persze nem ez volt a legnagyobb baja: minden idegszálával Will után aggódott. Nem tehetett mást, ott kellett hagyja a hátsó udvar gyepén fekve, túl súlyosak voltak a sérülései, hogy együtt meneküljenek, de ő maga nem maradhatott mellette, mert nem akarta, hogy megint elfogják. Nem akarta a hátralévő életét egy üvegfalú kalitkában tölteni.

Hannibal reszketni kezdett a volán mögött. Belázasodott és a vérveszteség lassan sokkos állapotot fog előidézni nála, ha nem talál egy orvost magának fél órán belül, ezzel tisztában volt, de képtelen volt józanul gondolkodni, minduntalan Willt látta maga előtt, ahogy ájultan összeesik, miután megölték a Vörössárkányt.

***  
Will kinyitja a szemét, majd azonnal be is hunyja. Túl sok a fény. Ez lenne a mennyország? Talán inkább a pokol... Gondolja keserűen és újra megpróbálkozik vele, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Lassan alkalmazkodik a szeme a fényhez és nem lát mást maga körül, csak csupa fehéret.

Ez a mennyország lehet, gondolja, mert biztos benne, hogy meghalt. Emlékszik rá, hogy zuhan. Emlékszik Hannibal illatára, az ölelésére, a teste melegére. A csókja fémes ízére. Emlékszik a levegő sós hűvösére, a hullámok hangjára, ahogyan alatta morajlanak. Emlékszik, hogy hogyan csapódtak a szikláknak, hallja a csontok roppanását, érzi, hogy darabokra törik a koponyája és emlékszik a fájdalomra, ami a következő pillanatban már meg is szűnik és most meg hirtelen itt van. Meghalt. És feltámadt. Pedig Will soha nem hitt a Bibliában.

\- Hannibal! - kiáltja, mintha egy álomból ébredne. - Hannibal? Merre van? Hannibal? - kiáltja újra és indulna, hogy megkeresse, de az egész testét átjáró fájdalom megbénítja.- Hannibal... - nyöszörgi tehetetlenül és könnyek csorognak végig az arcán.

A következő pillanatban egy nővér lép mellé és próbálja megnyugtatni. Majd egy fehér köpenyes férfi jelenik meg az ágya mellett és magyaráz valamit. De Will nem érti a szavukat és azt gondolja róluk, hogy minden bizonnyal égi angyalok.

Szeretné megkérdezni tőlük, hogy hol van Hannibal, de a szempillái, mintha ólomból lennének, és mára elég volt már a fényből, a sötétség pedig olyan hívogató, és lehet, hogy ott megtalálja Hannibalt is...

***  
Kosz van és mocsok. És hideg. Hannibal régen nem járt itt. Ha rajta múlik, soha nem jön ide vissza, de a dolgok nem úgy alakultak, ahogy tervezte. Nem maradt más hely a földön, ahol elbújhatna és várhatna. Itt senki nem fogja keresni. Senki. Talán csak egyetlen embert kivéve.

A nappali padlóját lehullott, rothadó falevelek borítják, a szél keresztülsüvít a termen, az ablakok mind kitörtek. Hannibal behunyja a szemét és hallani véli a húga hangját. Fogalma sincs, hogyan bírja majd itt ki a nappalokat és az éjjeleket Will nélkül.

Willre várva.

Két hete hallott utoljára róla. Akkor még altatták az orvosok, hogy gyorsabban gyógyuljanak a sebei. A teste biztosan meggyógyul, de Hannibal Will lelkéért aggódott.

***  
Will a Vörös sárkány meggyilkolását követő éjszaka után egy hónappal lép ki a kórház kapuján. A bejárat előtt Molly és a gyerek várják. Az arcukon örömmel vegyes aggódás látszik, Will pedig rájön, ahogy átöleli őket, hogy az élete egy nagy hazugság. Mindig is az volt, kivéve azt az időt, amit Hanniballal töltött.

Willnek hosszú napokba-hetekbe telt, míg felfogta, hogy nem halt meg azon az éjszakán. Csak álmodta a zuhanást. Poszttraumás stressz és agyrázkódás. Legalábbis ez lehet az oka a dokik szerint annak, hogy olyan valóságosnak tűnt az élmény. De nem halt meg sem ő, sem Hannibal. És Hannibal megmentette az életét. Mert szereti őt. Jack szerint az FBI elvesztette Hannibal nyomát, fogalmuk sincs, hogy hol lehet, de mindenesetre körözést adtak ki ellene a világ minden olyan országában, akivel Amerika kiadatási szerződést kötött. És Jack személy szerint reméli, hogy soha többé nem hallanak Hannibalról, mindenkinek jobb lenne, ha meghalt volna az a szörny valahol a sivatagban, menekülés közben.

Will megértően bólogat Jack mondandóját hallgatva, hiszen mindenki ezt várja tőle. De Will a lelke mélyén biztos benne, hogy Hannibal él.

Mosolyog és eljátssza a hős nyomozót, aki elkapta a Vörös sárkányt, mosolyog és eljátssza a boldog családapát, mosolyog, mert így senki nem láthatja, hogy Hannibal hiányával élni a lelkében rosszabbnak tűnik a halálnál is.

***  
Hannibal apránként rendbe hozta a kastély egyik felső szobáját. Kicsi volt a szoba, a berendezése szegényes, de volt benne egy kandalló és meglepően kényelmesnek bizonyult a kopott ágy. Hozott fel könyveket a könyvtárból, hogy ne unatkozzon, még ritkaságokat is talált a gyűjteményben, és pont a szoba alatt volt a konyha, ahol minden nap főzött magának a környéken elejtett vadakból. Nem mutatkozott sehol és nem ment emberek közé. Nem azért mert nem akart, hanem azért, mert nem mehetett. Nem tehette kockára annak a reményét, hogy egyszer az életben még viszontláthatja Willt. Az egyetlen ember, akivel Hannibal néha találkozni szokott az Jonas volt, a siketnéma, sánta fiú, akit kiközösítettek a falujában, így most a környéken lakott, az erdő mellett egy kicsi tanyán. Hannibalnak nehéz volt megszoknia a nomád életmódot a fényűzés után, amit maga mögött kényszerült hagyni Amerikában. Nem volt áram és folyóvíz sem a házban. Amire szüksége lehetett, lisztre vagy sóra, egyszerűbb fűszerekre, néhány ruhára, tisztálkodószerekre és gyertyákra, azt Jonas segítségével szerezte be a faluból.

Amikor épp nem vadászott, főzött vagy aludt, akkor legtöbbször az elmepalotájában tartózkodott. Csak ott tudta közel érezni magát Willhez és csak oda tudott elmenekülni emlékek elől, amiket a kastély ébresztett benne.

Hosszúak voltak a napok és hosszúak voltak az éjszakák, amíg Willre várt. Túl hosszúak.

***  
Will mindeközben, maga sem értette miért, de tovább játszotta a szerepét. A sebei teljesen begyógyultak és az újságok címlapjáról is lassan eltűntek a fotói. Az FBI körözési listáján már nem Hannibal állt az első helyen. Az élet ment tovább, mintha semmi nem történt volna és fél év múlva már senki sem emlékezett már Hannibal nevére. Egyetlen embert kivéve. Will újra és újra a nyomozati anyagot böngészte és rendszeresen ellenőrizte az FBI-hoz befutó gyilkosságok híreit, hátha feltűnik neki valami, hátha talál egy apró nyomot vagy jelet, ami segít Hannibal nyomára bukkannia. Éjjelente, a plafont bámulva arról álmodozott, hogy Hannibal megkeresi őt, ám arra nem gondolt, hogy majd ő találja meg Hannibalt.

***  
Hannibal egy kora nyári délutánon hibát követett el. A konyhában készítette elő a vacsorát, amikor kiáltásokat hallott. Fojtott, artikulálatlan, fájdalmas kiáltásokat. Tudta, hogy nem kellene beleavatkoznia, de egészen megkedvelte Jonast. Ha Jonas meghal, akkor neki nem marad segítsége és emberek közé kell mennie. És ha emberek közé kell mennie, akkor lehet, hogy felismerik és soha nem láthatja viszont Willt.

Így aznap este, hosszú idő után megint emberhús került Hannibal asztalára.

***  
Will korán ment be dolgozni. Hajnalban felriadt egy furcsa álomból, amire ébredés után nem is emlékezett már, csak a gyomrát összeszorító érzés maradt meg belőle. Sokáig forgolódott az ágyban, de nem tudott visszaaludni. Felkelt, elment futni, odakint akkor kelt fel a nap, amikor visszaért a házához. Lezuhanyzott, főzött egy kávét, elköszönt a feleségétől és munkába indult.

Minden reggel az első dolga volt, hogy átnézte az előző napi emberölésekről szóló jelentkezéseket. Lelőtték, megfojtották, megint lelőtték, elgázolták, agyonverték és a többi... Unalmas volt a lista. Pont, mint az élete.

De ekkor megakadt a szeme egy Dél-Oroszországban elkövetett gyilkosság aktáján. Három embert találtak holtan, közel a határhoz, egy K. nevű falu melletti erdő közepén. A helyi vadőr találta meg a hullákat. Mindegyik áldozatnak eltörték a nyakát. Szokásos orosz maffia leszámolás, gondolta Will, aztán mégis tovább olvasta a jelentést. Az egyik áldozat lába térd alatt hiányzik. A törvényszéki orvos elsődleges vizsgálatai szerint lehet, hogy a farkasok rágták le.

Az egyik áldozat lába térd alatt hiányzik. Will szíve gyorsabban kezdett dobogni, ahogy újraolvasta a mondatot, és azonnal lehívta a helyszínen készült fotókat az archívumból. Túlzott izgalommal nézte végig őket: az áldozat bal lába valóban térdtől lefelé hiányzott, de a csonk felülete meglepően határozottnak látszott. Will ugyan nem volt törvényszéki szakértő, de mégsem gondolta, hogy vadállatok művelték volna ezt.

Will néhány percig még nézegette a képeket, majd egy post it-ra firkantotta az orosz falucska nevét és kiviharzott az irodából.

***  
Hannibal a gyilkosság után még inkább elzárkózott a kastélyba, csak éjjelente járt ki vadászni, Jonassal is csak hetente egyszer találkozott, és már nem kérte a fiútól, hogy az bármit is hozzon a faluból, tartott tőle, hogy valakinek egyszer csak feltűnik, hogy Jonas nem csak magának vásárol. Hannibal ezért elkezdte felélni a tartalékait.

***  
Will másfél nap múlva érkezett meg K.-ba, a helyi rendőrparancsnok már számított az érkezésére. A parancsnok ugyan nem értette, hogy mit keres náluk az FBI, de nem nagyon állt neki kérdezősködni a gyér angol nyelvtudásával, ráadásul semmi kedve nem volt jelentéseket írogatni még a szabadidejében is a főnökei felé. Így Will rendelkezésére bocsájtotta a gyilkosság aktáját és a bizonyítékokat, adott mellé egy újonc tizedest, aki segít eligazodni neki a környéken, utána pedig elment ebédelni.

Willnek egy órájába került, hogy kiderítse, valóban a maffia emberei voltak az áldozatok, piti kis drogdílerek, nevük számtalan helyen szerepelt a nyilvántartásban. De nem itt ölték meg őket, csak idehozták a hulláikat. A kérdés az, hogy ki ölte meg őket, miért és hol?

Az első kérdésre Will tudta a választ. A miért nem is érdekelte, csak a hol.

***  
Hannibal napok óta az induláson gondolkodott. Nem maradhatott tovább a környéken. Tegnap délután feltűnt egy járőrkocsi a kastély előtti bekötőúton, legalábbis Jonas ezt mesélte reggel. De félt attól, hogy újra maga mögött hagyjon mindent. Meglepő módon megszokta itt az új életét az elmúlt egy évben, úgy érezte, hogy ez a hely felér egy pszichoterápiával, hiszen mióta itt van, csak egyszer ölt embert, ami nem is olyan rossza arány az előző évekhez képest. És egészen hozzászokott ahhoz is, hogy Willt várja.

Még egy éjszaka haladékot adott magának. Ha felkel a nap, akkor összeszedi a legfontosabb dolgait és útnak indul. Will reménye talán a legfontosabb, másra nincs is szüksége...

***  
Will a térképet forgatta a kezében, ami valószínűleg öregebb volt, mint ő maga. Az út szélén ült a kocsiban, amit a tizedestől kapott kölcsön, a térképet pedig a kesztyűtartóban találta. Azért indult el délután, hogy megnézze a saját szemével a helyszínt, ahol a holttesteket megtalálták, de most nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy életében először eltévedt. A telefonjában kezdett kutatni valami használhatóbb térkép után, de nem volt szerencséje, a hegyek között nem volt térerő.

Nem tehetett mást, mint elindult visszafelé, hátha megismer valamit, ami alapján visszatalál a főútra.

De Willnek úgy látta, hogy itt minden fa és bokor tökéletesen egyforma. Kezdte feladni, hogy megtalálja, honnan jött és csak vezetett cél nélkül előre az úttalan utakon, bízva benne, hogy egyszer majdcsak civilizációt talál maga előtt. A fák árnyékai megnyúltak körülötte: elkezdett beesteledni.

Már két órája vezetett az erdőben és tartott tőle, hogy előbb fogy ki a benzinje, mint, hogy megtalálná a kiutat innen. Odakint teljesen besötétedett, a fák között időnként vadállatok sárga szemei verték vissza a reflektorok fényeit. Willen kezdett erőt a kétségbeesés, de az út ekkor váratlanul egy tisztáson vezetett át. A tisztás mellett egy fekete rácsos kapu tűnt fel a holdfényben, mögötte pedig egy várszerű építmény, két toronnyal.

Will azonnal rájött, hogy nem először jár itt és a fékbe taposott. Ez a Lecter-kastély. Ezek szerint Litvániában van? Lehetséges lenne, hogy anélkül vezetett át a zöldhatáron, hogy senki nem tartóztatta fel?

Az első meglepetéséből feleszmélve azonnal összeállt a kép Will fejében. Remegő térdekkel szállt ki a kocsiból és indult a kapu felé.

***  
Hannibal álmatlanul forgolódott. Meleg volt az éjszaka, a szobája ablaka nyitva volt. Két bagolyhuhogás között mintha egy autó fékezett volna nem is olyan messze, legalábbis Hannibal meg volt róla győződve, hogy őt keresik. Gyűlölte ezt a bizonytalanságot. Eldöntötte, ha felkel a nap, akkor összeszedi a legfontosabb dolgait, Will reményét és a késkészletét, és útnak indul, nem maradhat itt tovább.

Hannibal nem emlékezett rá, hogy vajon elfújta-e a gyertyát a konyhában. Felkelt és a földszintre indult.

***  
Will nem akart zajt csapni, ezért átmászott a kapun. A szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy lassan átsétált az elhanyagolt, gazos udvaron. Úgy tűnt, hogy régóta nem járt itt senki, azóta, hogy ő először és utoljára itt volt, biztosan nem. Will nem akart belegondolni abba, hogy mi lesz, ha Hannibalt mégsem találja majd itt, hiszen ő maga mondta, hogy soha nem jönne ide vissza. Túl sok rossz történt itt vele.

Will félve nyomta le a kilincset a túldíszített, egykor gyönyörű, tölgyfából faragott bejárati ajtón.

***  
Hannibal a konyhából figyelte a betolakodót, közben a kedvenc kését tartotta a kezében. Egy rendőr lehet az, gondolta, vagy valami hajléktalan tévedt erre. Bárki is az, felkészült arra, hogy megvédje magát.

De arra nem készült fel, amit látnia kellett.

Will állt a nappali közepén és kíváncsian nézett közbe. Csak a hold világította meg az alakját, de Hannibal biztos volt benne, hogy ő az.

Vékonynak tűnt, vékonyabbnak, mint, ahogy egy éve otthagyta vérbe fagyva, a nadrág szinte lógott a csípőjén, a szemei karikásak voltak, az arcán többnapos borosta, a haja kócos, mint mindig. De él és itt van.

Hannibal megkönnyebbült. Az elmúlt egy év aggódása, vágyakozása, türelmetlen várakozása vált ebben a pillanatban semmivé. És ettől úgy érezte, hogy menten összeesik, hogy nem tartják meg az izmai. Az ajtófélfának dőlt és elejtette a kést a kezéből, ami fémesen zörögve ütődött a konyha padlójának.

***  
Will a hang irányába fordította a fejét és ösztönösen a fegyvere után kapott, de azt a kocsiban felejtette. Megfordult a fejében, hogy esetleg mégsem Hannibal az a gyilkos, ám valamiért mégsem eredt futásnak.

\- Hannibal? - kérdezte és elindult a hang irányába, felkészülve a legrosszabbra. - Will vagyok... Will Graham. Ugye emlékszik rám?  
\- Will... - jött a válasz a terem távolabbi végéből, ami egy halk sóhaj volt csupán, de Will számára úgy hangzott, mint egy fájdalmas üvöltés.  
\- Hannibal... - nyögte maga elé és rohanni kezdett, át a zizegő levelekkel borított termen.

***  
Hannibal csak állt és alig bírta megtartani a nyakába boruló testet, ami úgy ölelte át, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Will ölelte és csókolta Hannibalt, ahol érte, a száját, az állát, a nyakát, és lecsókolta az összes forró és sós könnycseppet az arcáról. Amikor elfáradt, akkor a fejét Hannibal vállára hajtotta, belélegezte az illatát és zokogni kezdett.

Hannibal hagyta, hogy Will megnyugodjon a karjaiban, aztán a szobájába vezette és elmesélte neki, hogy mennyire várta már és mennyire szereti... De nem agyonhasznált szavakkal vagy ócska klisékkel...

***  
Ruhadarabok hullottak egymás után a padlóra, ágyrugók nyikordultak fájdalmasan a két test alatt, sóhajok, elfojtott nyögések, tétován elsuttogott nevek vegyültek az éjszaka csendjébe, csókok tapadtak a bőrre, érintések simogattak, körmök karmoltak, fogak haraptak, nyelvek lejtettek táncot közös ritmusra, csípő mozdult, könny csordult, majd a gyönyör életre kelt, hajszolták egymást, mintha nem tudnák, hogy ki a vad és ki a vadász, szépek voltak, gyönyörűek, együtt legyőzhetetlenek, bőrükön izzadság csillogott, a Hold egy felhő mögé bújt, mert elpirult, végül együtt értek fel a csúcsra: a test megadta magát a léleknek.

***  
A hajnal egymás ölelésében találta őket. Will Hannibal vállára hajtotta a fejét és hallgatta a szívdobogását. Még mindig nem szóltak semmit, úgy tűnt, az is elég nekik, hogy a másik létezik és épp átöleli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folyt. köv.


	2. A mese folytatódik...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szóval ott tartottunk, hogy a hajnal Willt és Hannibalt egymás karjaiban találta...

Hannibal a konyhában épp kávét főzött, amikor Will megjelent az ajtóban. Hannibal egy alsónadrágban és egy gyűrött pólóban állt a tűzhely mellett, és ez a látvány meglepte Willt. Mert eddig sosem látta Hannibalt ilyen egyszerű öltözékben: hirtelen olyan emberinek és esendőnek tűnt, nem annak a félistennek, akit sok évvel ezelőtt megismert. Will ugyan felöltözött, mégis fázósan kulcsolta össze a karjait maga előtt. A konyhának is hiányoztak az ablakai, nem csak a nappalinak, a reggel hűvös volt, de cserébe friss virágillat és madárcsicsergés volt a társaságuk.  
\- Jó reggelt, Hannibal! - köszönt rá halkan Hannibalra, aki csak most vette észre az ajtófélfának támaszkodó Willt.  
\- Will... - mosolygott rá Hannibal kedvesen és a mosolyában benne volt mindaz, ami az elmúlt éjjel kimondatlan maradt. - Kávét vagy teát?  
\- Kávét, köszönöm - felelte Will.  
\- Csak tej van itthon... - mondta elmélázva Hannibal.  
És egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy hogyan is történhetett meg az, hogy újra az otthonaként gondolt a kastélyra. Talán csak azért, mert Will is itt volt már vele.  
\- Nincs tejszín, se barna nádcukor... - folytatta restelkedve, mintha bocsánatot kellene kérnie Willtől a körülményekért, amiben élt.  
Pedig Will addigra már régen szembesült vele, hogy Hannibal mennyi mindent feladott. Érte.  
\- Jó lesz a tej is... - felelte kurtán és beljebb lépett a konyhába.  
Bátortalanul végigsimított Hannibal vállán, ahogy megállt mellette a rozoga, ütött-kopott asztalnál. Szerette volna, ha Hannibal nem érzi kényelmetlenül magát, de ő maga is zavarban volt.

Leült az egyik székre, bár nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy az nem hullik majd szét alatta. Hannibal pedig elé tette az egyik kávét egy csorba bögrében, majd leült Willel szemben. Mindketten a kávéjukat kavargatták, millió kérdésük lett volna a másikhoz, és még több mesélni valójuk, mégsem tudták eldönteni, hogy hol is kezdjék a beszélgetést. Végül Hannibal törte meg a csendet:  
\- Hogy találtál meg?  
Will mielőtt válaszolt volna, belekortyolt a bögréjébe és jólesően felsóhajtott a kávé melegétől.  
\- A hiányzó lábszár vezetett a nyomodra. És a véletlen. Tegnap este eltévedtem.  
\- Oroszországban voltál? - kérdezte megdöbbenve.  
\- Igen. Eljöttem nyomozni az erdőben talált hullák ügyében.  
\- Értem... - felelte Hannibal és az arca egészen elkomolyodott, miközben láthatóan elgondolkodott. Aztán kisvártatva folytatta.  
\- Most mesélj el mindent nekem az elejéről, Will! Ne hagyj ki semmit és senkit! - kérte határozottan. - Lehet, hogy máris veszélyben vagyunk - tette hozzá, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak.  
Will arca fehér lett, akár a bögre, amit a kezében tartott. De nem tétovázott, tette, amit Hannibal kért tőle, és mesélni kezdett az elmúlt pár napról, kezdve ott, hogy a szeme megakadt a három holttest aktáján.

Hannibal türelmesen hallgatta végig Willt és nem hibáztatta, amiért valószínűleg gyanúba keveredtek miatta a k.-i rendőrség előtt. Will figyelmét a szerelem tompította el és ez a tény simogatta Hannibal lelkét.  
\- És amióta eltévedtél, beszéltél bárkivel is?  
\- Nem. Mondtam már, hogy nem volt térerő.  
\- Akkor lassan 24 órája nem tud senki semmit rólad, hogy hová tűntél.  
\- Inkább csak 18, de így van.  
\- A kocsiban valószínűleg van GPS-adó - magyarázott tovább Hannibal. - Ha annak a tizedesnek vagy bárki másnak feltűnt a hiányod és kíváncsi rá, hogy hol vagy, akkor csak egy fél percébe telik kideríteni a koordinátáidat.  
\- És ha van egy kis sütnivalója, akkor nagyon gyorsan összerakhatja a kirakós darabkáit... - fejezte be Will Hannibal mondandóját és lassan felfogta a saját szavai súlyát. - Hannibal, én úgy sajnálom...  
\- Ssss... - csitította el Hannibal és átnyúlt az asztal felett, hogy megfogja Will kezét. - Úgy is arra készültem, hogy új búvóhely után nézek. Ma indultam volna. Jonas szerint két faluval arrébb van egy elhagyatott tanya. Arra gondoltam, hogy ideiglenesen odaköltözöm.  
\- Ki az a Jonas? - kérdezte azonnal Will és féltékenység marta keserűen a torkát.  
Hannibal elmosolyodott.  
\- Egy siketnéma és sánta fiú, aki időnként segített nekem, ezt-azt beszerzett a faluból és néha elbeszélgettünk kicsit.  
Will elszégyellte magát az előbbi féltékenységéért és eszébe jutott, hogy Hannibal ismeri a jelnyelvet.  
\- Őt mentetted meg. Miatta a három hulla.  
És ez nem kérdés volt, Will úgy ismerte Hannibalt, mint saját magát.  
\- Vissza kell menned K.-ba, Will, és ki kell derítened, hogy tud-e valaki valamit. Aztán gyere ide vissza és kitaláljuk, hogy mi legyen.  
Will bólintott. Megitta a maradék kávéját és felállt az asztaltól. Elindult, hogy kiderítse, vajon pont neki sikerült-e a rendőrséget Hannibal nyomára vezetni.

Hannibal a tölgyfaajtóig kísérte Willt. Ahogy Will átlépte a küszöböt, Hannibal megragadta a kezét és visszahúzta, majd gyengéden magához ölelte.  
\- Ugye visszajössz? - kérdezte félve, a fülébe súgva a szavakat.  
Will felnézett rá. Nem értette Hannibal miért aggódik ennyire.  
\- Megígérem, hogy sietek... - felelte és egy futó csókot adott Hannibal ajkaira, majd kibontakozott az ölelésből. - Merre induljak, hogy valami rendes utat találjak?  
\- Ott át a tisztáson, amerre a kocsid áll, még egy kicsit az erdőben visz az út, aztán kiérsz egy kavicsos bekötő útra. Ott jobbra és a bekötőút kivisz egészen a főútra, az pedig a határra.  
\- Rendben. Remélem nem tévedek el megint.  
Will hálásan megszorította Hannibal karját és a kocsijához indult, át a gazos kerten, ami a napsütésben már nem is tűnt olyan nagynak.

***  
Mielőtt azonban Will átmászott volna a kapun, hirtelen eszébe jutottak Hannibal szavai: "Ma indultam volna." Will szinte elborzadva nézett vissza Hannibalra. Most fogta csak fel, hogyha egy napot is késik, akkor lehet, hogy sosem találja meg őt. Remélte, hogy Hannibal nem veszi rajta észre a kétségbeesést, bátortalanul intett egyet neki, majd visszafordult a kapuhoz és átmászott rajta.

***  
Will beszállt az autóba és elindult, át a tisztáson, arrafelé, amerre Hannibal útbaigazította. Rápillantott az üzemanyag visszajelzőre és megállapította, hogy minél előbb egy benzinkutat kell találnia, ha nem gyalog akarja megtenni az utat vissza K.-ba. Kezébe vette a telefonját, ami az ülésen hevert és megnézte a kijelzőjét. Három nem fogadott hívás, mind ugyanarról a számról. Biztosan a tizedes volt az, gondolta Will és remegő gyomorral visszahívta a számot.  
\- Helló, Graham ügynök! - szólalt meg két csörgés után a tizedes tört angolsággal. - Már aggódtam önért.  
\- Jó reggelt. Sajnálom, hogy úgy eltűntem, de eltévedtem az erdőben. Nem találtam vissza K.-ba, hanem úgy tűnik, hogy sikerült átvezetnem egészen Litvániába - magyarázta és remélte, hogy a hangja nem remeg túlzottan. - Most úton vagyok a határra. Nemsokára visszaérek K.-ba.  
\- Rendben Mr. Graham. Itt várom az örsön. Azt hiszem eszembe jutott valami, ami segíthet...  
Hannibal tudta. Mindig, mindent tud. Will visszafojtott egy durva káromkodást.  
\- Igyekszem... - sziszegte dühösen és kinyomta a telefont.  
Will mérges volt magára. Nem értette, hogyan viselkedhetett úgy, mint egy zöldfülű. Tehetetlenségében a kormányra csapott és azon kezdte törni a fejét, hogy mit is tehetne. Ő sodorta magukat ebbe a helyzetbe, neki is kell megoldani a problémát.

Mire Will visszaérkezett K.-ba, már tudta is, hogy mit kell tennie.

***  
Hannibalt nyugtalanította Willl arckifejezése, amivel visszanézett rá a kapuból. Hannibal aggódott Willért és aggódott magukért. Amint Will kocsija eltűnt az erdőben a szeme elől és visszasétált a kastélyba, hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy talán csak álmodta a tegnap estét. Megrémítette a gondolat, hogy Will nélkül létezzen.

A romos fürdőszoba törött tükre előtt állt és a tükörképét nézte a cserepekben, amik még a helyükön maradtak a keretben. Felhúzta a pólója ujját a vállára és a karmolásokat vizsgálta. Will hagyta a testén a nyomokat. A vér már régen megszáradt a hosszúkás sebeken. A karmolások voltak az egyetlen bizonyítékai, hogy Will nem csak az elmepalotája hazug szüleménye. Látta maga előtt Willt, ahogy a háta ívbe feszül és a vállába kapaszkodva tartja meg magát, amíg a gyönyör átszáguld rajta és felemészti minden erejét. Közben a körmei pedig mély árkokat szántottak Hannibal tökéletes bőrén.

Hannibal megsimogatta a sebeket a vállán, mintha Willt simogatta volna. Aztán leengedte a pólóját és elindult, hogy megnézze vajon a kert végében felállított csapdába akadt-e valamilyen állat az elmúlt éjszaka. Ha szerencséje van, ma nagyon finomat ehetnek.

***  
A rendőrautó megállt a kastély kapuja előtt. Esteledett már. Will kiszállt a kocsiból és megvárta, míg a tizedes is követi a példáját.  
\- Ez a lepukkant koszfészek lenne a Lecter-kastély? - kérdezte a tizedes csodálkozva Willtől és a tekintetét le sem vette a romos épületről.  
Will próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a lepukkant és koszfészek szavakat. Tegnap éjszaka óta ugyanis Willnek ez a hely már nem csak egy lepukkant koszfészek volt.  
\- Ez. Én már jártam itt, úgy két évvel ezelőtt. És én, ellenben magával, nem hiszem, hogy Hannibal Lecter itt bujkálna. Sőt, biztos vagyok benne. Túl sok rossz történt vele itt. Biztosan nem tudja, tizedes, hogy itt ölték meg Hannibal húgát a német katonák a háborúban. Akit aztán meg is ettek, mert elfogyott minden élelmük, odakint mínusz 25 fok volt és háború. Hannibalt is arra kényszerítették, hogy egyen a húgából - magyarázta Will és élvezettel figyelte, hogy a tizedesben meghűl a vér.  
\- Ezt nem tudtam... - felelte tétován. - Lehet, hogy igaza van, Mr. Graham, valószínűleg senki nincs az épületben... Inkább induljunk vissza, lassan úgyis ránk sötétedik.  
\- Ha már itt vagyunk, nézzünk kicsit körül, nem azért utaztam több ezer kilométert, hogy ne ellenőrizzek le minden nyomot! - közölte Will, megkerülte az autót és a kerítéshez lépett. - Nem jön? - kérdezte a tizedestől és elkezdett átmászni a kapun.  
A tizedes néhány másodpercig vacillált, aztán becsukta maga mögött a kocsi ajtaját és ő is a kerítéshez sétált. Nem akart gyávának tűnni Will Graham, az FBI különleges nyomozója előtt.

***  
Hannibal a tölgyfaajtónál várakozott. Amikor meghallotta, hogy egy kocsi megállt a kapu előtt, a bejárathoz sietett. Biztos volt benne, hogy Will tért vissza, és ettől hirtelen nagyon jó kedvre derült, ám arra egyáltalán nem számított, hogy Will nem egyedül érkezik majd. Meglepve vett észre, hogy két alak közelített a kastély felé a kerten át. A tizedes lába azonnal földbegyökerezett, amint észrevette Hannibalt az ajtóban. De nem maradt ideje, hogy a fegyvere után kapjon vagy bármit is mondjon, mert a következő pillanatban holtan esett össze. A lövés hangja még Will fülében visszhangzott, amikor Hannibalhoz indult, átlépve a holttest fölött.

***  
\- Nem kell sehová költöznöd - közölte Hanniballal, ahogy megállt előtte az ajtóban.  
És a szavai úgy hatottak, akár egy szerelmi vallomás, de Hannibal nem volt képes visszafogni magát. Úgy tűnt, hogy ez már túl sok neki. A puszta kezével megragadta és a nyakánál fogva felnyomta a tölgyfaajtó faragott lapjára Willt, akinek a lábai nem érintették a földet.  
\- Mit tettél, Will? - kérdezte és a hangja túlzott nyugalomról árulkodott.  
És ez a nyugalom tökéletesen ellentétben állt azzal, ahogyan Willre nézett. De Will nem ijedt meg ettől a dühös tekintettől, biztos volt benne, hogy Hannibal a tegnap éjszaka után nem lenne képes őt bántani.  
\- Most már senki nem tud rólunk semmit - felelte higgadtan, bár a torka már fájni kezdett Hannibal kezének szorításában.  
\- A GPS?  
\- Sajnos tönkrement... - felelte Will tettetett szomorúsággal, aztán amennyire ebben a helyzetben képes volt rá, elmosolyodott.  
\- Ujjlenyomatok?  
\- Mindenre gondoltam. Jó tanítómesterem volt, ezt ne felejtsd el - tette hozzá, aztán köhögni kezdett.  
Hannibal lassan leengedte Willt, de a kezét még a nyakán tartotta. Elragadtatva nézett le rá és mást már nem is kérdezett.

Végül tényleg az lett Willből, amire ő mindig is vágyott, mert Will Graham ma embert ölt. Nem önvédelemből, nem egy másik gyilkost, hanem egy ártatlant, aki persze azért rászolgált a halálra. És mindezt azért tette Will, hogy őt lenyűgözze. Hogy bebizonyítsa: szereti és elfogadja őt, úgy, ahogy van.

Hannibal boldog volt. Életében először tökéletesen boldog. Willhez hajolt és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte. A vágy pillanatok alatt elborította Hannibal érzékeit. Birtokolni akarta azt, ami már az övé volt. Érezni, ölelni, szagolni, élvezni, látni és hallani akarta Willt. Inni a szájából, kortyolni, szürcsölni a lényét. Enni belőle, harapni, kóstolni, majszolni minden egyes apró részét.

Minden erejét összeszedve aztán elhúzódott a csókból. Lihegve nézett Willre, aki vágytól ködös tekintettel bámult vissza rá, mint aki azt sem tudja, hogy épp hol van.  
\- Hannibal... - suttogta maga elé és szerette volna folytatni a csókot, de Hannibal még mindig a torkán tartotta a kezét és nem engedte Willt mozdulni.  
\- Előbb együnk, Will... - mosolygott rá. - Felhívnám a figyelmedet, hogy van egy hulla az udvaron. Lehet, hogy téged nem zavar, de én nem hagyhatom, hogy kárba vesszen...  
Will behunyta a szemét, vett egy nagy levegőt, kifújta, majd újra Hannibalra nézett.  
\- Rendben. Igazad van. Segítek eltüntetni a holttestet.  
\- Jó fiú... - simított végig a szabad kezével Will arcán és elengedte a torkát.  
Tejesen besötétedett mire végeztek a tizedes hullájával és a nyomok eltüntetésévél.

***  
Hannibal a legegyszerűbb hozzávalókból is finom vacsorát készített - Will tányérjára végül nyúl került burgundi mártásban, az övére pedig a tizedes. Willnek nem volt oka panaszra. A gyertyák halvány fényénél Hannibalt figyelte, aki már elkezdte lepakolni az asztalt. Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, majd újra kinyitotta, hogy meggyőződjön róla, nem álmodik.

Az elmúlt 24 órában történt dolgok ugyanis teljesen valószerűtlennek tűntek számára az élete előző egy évének fényében. Megtalálta Hannibalt, aki bebizonyította, hogy tényleg szereti őt, ma pedig embert ölt Hannibal kedvéért és ez a tényt képes volt lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül kezelni, csak azért, mert viszontszerette őt. Will kiitta az utolsó korty bort is a poharából és elégedetten dőlt hátra a székében. Szinte hihetetlen, de a borospince legbelső részében egy polcon több, mint ötven üvegnyi bor élte túl az elmúlt évtizedeket, nem a legjobb évjáratból ugyan, de Hanniballal nem voltak abban a helyzetben, hogy válogathattak volna.

Will aztán felállt az asztaltól és a bögrét, amiből reggel még kávét ivott, most meg burgundit, a rozsdás mosogatóba tette, aztán hátulról átölte Hannibalt, aki épp a maradékot kotorta össze egy tányérra, és a hátához bújt.  
Hannibal letette, ami a keze ügyében volt és megfordult Will ölelésében.  
\- Tudod, hogy büszke vagyok rád?  
\- Nem azért tettem - felelte Will.  
\- De azért tetted, hogy lenyűgözz engem, Will. Tudom. Ám neked is tudnod kell, hogy engem te már sokkal régebben lenyűgöztél.... - mondta halkan Hannibal és Willhez hajolt, hogy megcsókolja.

***  
Az ágy olyan gyűrötten várta őket, ahogyan reggel otthagyták, de ezt egyikük sem bánta. Hannibal Will hátához simult, úgy ölelte magához a vékony takaró alatt és végre beszélgettek. Olyan sok minden volt, ami arra várt, hogy megbeszéljék. Hannibal a szabad kezével Will testét simogatta, hol lassan, ujjbegyekkel alig érintve a tarkóját, hol határozott mozdulatokkal masszírozva a hátán a fáradt izmokat, vagy pedig izgatóan cirógatva a combját és a fenekét.

Will lélegzete időnként kihagyott, ahogy Hannibal érintései egyre gyengédebbek lettek, a szíve gyorsabban dobogott a mellkasában, amint apró csókok záporoztak füle mögé és a tarkójára. És amikor Hannibal a tenyerébe ölelte ágaskodó férfiasságát, Will minden szavát elfelejtette. Nem volt holnap, a tegnap sem létezett, csak a most és benne Hannibal.

***  
Will teste megremegett és nyöszörögve élvezett el Hannibal kezétől. Még nem szállt alá a mennyországból, ahová Hannibal repítette, amikor megérezte Hannibal forró ajkait a hasán. Meglepve nyitotta ki a szemét, mert erre nem számított. Majd halkan nevetni kezdett, ugyanis Hannibal nyelve jólesően csiklandozta a hasa érzékeny bőrét, de Hannibal ezt gyorsan megelégelte és egy határozott csókkal belé fojtotta a kuncogást. Will pedig Hannibal ajkai közé nyögött, amint megérezte a nyelvén a saját ízét, és azonnal még többet akart a másikból.

***  
Will Hannibal lábai között térdelt. Zavarban volt és segítségkérőn nézett fel Hannibalra, hiszen még sosem csinált ilyet, de szerette volna viszonozni azt, amit Hannibal művelt vele az előbb. Csináld! Kérte tőle halkan Hannibal, akit láthatóan felizgatott Will bizonytalansága. Will kinyitotta a száját, kidugta a nyelvét és lassan végignyalta Hannibal erekcióját a tövétől a hegyéig. Hannibal elégedetten felsóhajtott és behunyta a szemét, átadva magát a gyönyörnek, amit Will szája ígért. Will kicsit megnyugodott, hogy talán mégsem olyan ügyetlen és az ajkai közé csúsztatta Hannibal férfiasságát.

***  
Hannibal Will hajába markolt, mélyre merült a forró és izgató szájában, és torok hangon felnyögve elélvezett. Will nyelvét elborította a keserűen sós sperma, amit gondolkodás nélkül azonnal lenyelt. Aztán Hannibal fölé mászott, aki kinyitotta a szemeit és egy határozottan kielégült széles mosollyal jutalmazta Willt. Majd átölelte a nyakát és magához húzta, hogy megcsókolja, amitől Will erekciója az alhasának nyomódott. Hannibal pedig elégedetten felnevetett, mert Willt tagadhatatlanul felizgatták a történtek. Ezért aztán megragadta Willt a vállainál fogva, egyetlen mozdulattal maga alá gyűrte és újra csókolni kezdte.

***  
Odakint már felkelt a nap, mikor elnyomta őket az álom. Az udvaron csak egy véres fűcsomó emlékeztetett a tegnapra.

***  
Az öreg kastély súlyos titkokat őrzött. Mintha csak azért építették volna, hogy örökké csak titkokat őrizzen. Sok minden történt már itt, gondolta a kastély, egyel több vagy kevesebb, nem számít. És az öreg kastély ezután Will és Hannibal titkát is híven őrizte tovább.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folyt. köv.


	3. Egy éjszaka Willel/Hanniballal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belebújtam Will/Hannibal bőrébe egy éjszakára

A frissen vágott fű illata, a napérlelete paradicsom íze, a kiserkenő vér színe. Az aszfalt párája egy nyári zápor után, egy korty vörösbor zamata, vagy épp az égbolt haragos kékje.

Sivatagban egy hűs vizű tó, hideg estéken a kandallóban ropogó tűz, lépteim alatt a friss hó, virágzó rét, édes gyümölcs a fáról, hulló falevelek tarkasága...

Ez mind ő volt nekem.

Egy angyal az égből. Egy bukott angyal, aki szárnyak nélkül zuhant a mélybe.

Hannibal mellettem aludt még. Keskeny volt a régi ágy, de én nem bántam. A bőre a bőrömhöz ért, a teste melege jólesett a fázós lelkemnek. A könyökömre támaszkodva figyeltem őt, ahogyan egyenletesen szuszogott.

Magunkon gondolkodtam. Furcsa volt ez az egész történet. Mint egy elrontott, félbehagyott és évek múlva újrakezdett forgatókönyv. Bonyolult körmondatok, összekevert jelenetek, abszurd humor, mellé egy kis romantika és borzalmas gyilkosságok, ám a vége mégis happy end. Azt hiszem, a valószerűtlen a legjobb jelző, amit Hanniballal való kapcsolatom leírására használhatok.

Három hete éltem már vele.

Három hete éltem.

Sosem gondoltam, hogy egyszer majd egy másik férfit szépnek találok. Sőt. Izgatónak. De Hannibal szép volt és izgató. Testének egyetlen része sem volt átlagos, minden porcikája egzotikusnak tűnt számomra, felfedezni a testét egy olyan kaland volt, amiről azt kívántam, hogy soha ne érjen véget. Hannibal ízlése különleges volt, ha húsokról vagy borokról volt szó, ezt mindig is tudtam. De hamar rá kellett jöjjek arra is, hogy a gourmet-sága nem merül ki az ételeknél és italoknál, mert Hannibalnak az ágyban is különleges volt az ízlése. Nagyon különleges.

Nem mintha én ezt bántam volna.

\- Mióta nézel, Will? - kérdezte Hannibal, ahogy kinyitotta az szemét és rám nézett.  
A hangja még álomtól volt karcos. A kérdése visszarántott a valóságba, majd egyetlen mozdulattal a fantáziáim közé taszított.  
\- Nem tudom... - vallottam be. - Talán mióta felkelt a nap odakint.  
\- Miért nem alszol még?  
\- Azt hiszem, kialudtam magam. Megyek, főzök egy kávét...  
\- Maradj inkább... - kérte tőlem halkan.  
És én már el is felejtettem a kávét. Csak arra vágytam, hogy a nevemet nyögje a fülembe az álomtól és gyönyörtől karcos hangján.  
\- Rendben - egyeztem bele és visszafeküdtem a párnámra.  
Most Hannibal nézett engem.  
\- Félek, Will - mondta.  
\- Te soha, semmitől nem félsz... - feleltem nyugodtan.  
\- Mi lesz, ha egyszer rájössz, hogy Te mégis pásztorkutya vagy és nem farkas?  
\- Az nem lehet...  
\- Az nem lehet - ismételte el. - Mert nem tudnék nélküled élni, Will.  
\- Nem kell, hogy nélkülem élj. Itt vagyok és maradok is. Nem szándékozom sehová sem menni.  
Hozzá hajoltam és gyengéden megcsókoltam az ajkait, hogy bizonyítsam a szavaimat.  
\- Hiszek neked, Will... - válaszolta, de a bizonytalanság nem tűnt el a tekintetéből.  
Hannibal az arcomra emelte a kezét és szomorúan végighúzta az ujjait a széles forradásnyomokon. Az ujjbegyei lassan simogatták végig az államat és a nyakamat, le egészen a kulcscsontomig.

Halkan felsóhajtottam és behunytam a szemem. Szerettem, ahogy Hannibal hozzámért, mindig éreztem a visszafogottsága mögött rejlő mohóságot. Valószínűleg élve felfalt volna, ha enged a legsötétebb vágyainak. Azt nem tudta, hogy én mégis minden alkalommal meghaltam egy kicsit a karjaiban. Az ujjai tovább haladtak, végig az oldalamon, le a csípőmig és a következő pillanatban már semmi nem takarta előle az ágyékomat. Hannibal elégedetten szívta be a levegőt az erekciómat látva, aztán megnyikordult alatta az ágy, ahogy megmozdult és én máris a meleg, puha ajkait éreztem a vállamon. Ösztönösen hanyatt fordultam és hagytam, hogy fölém kerüljön. A szája lassan, becézve haladt az egyik vállamtól a másikig és közben a lábaim közé helyezkedett.

Csalódottan néztem fel rá, amikor az érintései magamra hagytak. A combjaim között térdelt és egy tubusból krémet nyomott a tenyerébe. A krém nehéz, parfümös illata hamar betöltötte a szoba levegőjét és én már jól ismertem ezt az illatot. Hannibal még Velencében vette ezt a krémet. Csak természetes anyagokat tartalmaz és minden milliliterét aranyárban mérték. Kézkrémnek készült, de Hannibal kreatív férfi volt. Elbűvölve néztem végig, ahogy Hannibal a tenyerei között kicsit megmelegítette a krémet, aztán lassú, túlságosan is lassú mozdulatokkal az ágaskodó férfiasságára kente. Tudtam, hogy ő engem figyel, de én képtelen voltam elvonni a tekintetem arról, ahogyan magát simogatta. Halkan felnyögtem, mert az én erekcióm is ugyanolyan simogatásra vágyott, de hiába. Hannibal a maradék krémet a fenekemre simította, aztán megint fölém hajolt és a kezeimet lefogva megtámaszkodott a vállaim mellett.

Az szája a nyakamat becézte, apró, nedves csókokkal, majd a fülcimpámat az ajkai közé szívta és szopogatni kezdte. Felhúztam a lábaimat és megemeltem a csípőm, hogy a testéhez préseljem magam, mert az erekcióm mostanra már fájdalmasan követelte az érintést, de csak azt értem el a mozdulattal, hogy az erekciója a fenekemhez csúszott, mire ő fojtott, karcos hangon végre megszólalt, pont úgy, ahogy vágytam.  
\- Éreznem kell téged, Will... Mindig... Te vagy a levegőm. A vizem. A kenyerem. Nem létezhetek nélküled... - suttogta a fülembe, majd lassan belém hatolt.  
Behunytam a szemem és halkan, elnyújtva felnyögtem, míg teljesen el nem merült bennem. A fájdalom már nem volt éles, mint az első alkalommal, inkább csak tompa és jóleső, mert emlékeztetett a gyönyörre, ami még rám várt.  
\- Ohhh, Will... - sóhajtotta fölöttem és megmozdította a csípőjét.  
Hannibal gyengéd volt velem, de a halk morgásait és apró nyögéseit halva az erekcióm egyre fájdalmasabban feszült és lüktetett. Vártam, hogy majd megérint és a segítségemre siet, ahogy szokott, de csalódnom kellett, mert Hannibal úgy tűnt, hogy most csak magával törődik. A kezeimet lefogta és nekem esélyem sem volt kiszabadulni, mert ő sokkal erősebb volt nálam. A követelőző vágytól, a lüktető kielégítetlenségtől csak vergődtem alatta és a fülembe suttogott dolgaitól lassan kezdtem elveszíteni az eszem.  
\- Túl finom vagy, Will... Tudom, hogy akarsz engem, de előbb én élvezek el és utána te. És azt is tudom, hogy dühös vagy most ezért, de ígérem, hogy Neked is jó lesz majd... Nagyon jó... 

Tehetetlenül nyögtem magam elé a nevét és feladtam a harcot vele.  
\- Jófiú... - súgta és egyre határozottabban merült el bennem. - Ohhh, Will... - nyögte a nyakamba és a körmei a kézfejembe martak, ahogy lefogta az ujjaimat.  
Kinyitottam a szemem, mert látnom kellett, hogy elélvez bennem. Angyali tekintettel nézett le rám, majd még néhányszor mélyen belém hatolt, aztán torokhangon felnyögött és a gyönyör elragadta tőlem a szépségét. Az egész teste megremegett és belém ürítette magát, végül levegő után kapkodva borult a vállamra a teljes súlyával. Az erekcióm végre megtalálta az érintést, amire vágyott, elég lett volna néhányszor megmozdítani a csípőmet, de nem akartam elrontani az ígéretét.  
\- Hannibal... - kértem tőle halkan.  
Mire ő újra megtartotta magát fölöttem és lenézett rám. Hozzám hajolt és a nyelvét határozottan a számba nyomta, majd elhúzódott tőlem.

Apró csókokkal haladt végig a testemen, le az államon, nyakamon, végig a mellkasomon és a hasamon, míg el nem érte a még mindig fájdalmasan követelődző férfiasságomat. Ahogy megéreztem az ajkait az erekcióm körül gondolkodás nélkül mozdítottam a csípőmet és hatoltam a szájába.

Hannibal felizgatott, de nem engedte, hogy elélvezzek, míg bennem volt, majd kegyetlenül végignézette velem a saját gyönyörét. Én már csak azt akartam, hogy végre felrobbanjon az agyamat perzselő forróság. Hannibal pedig tudta ezt. Egyik kezét az erekciómra emelte, a másikkal a combjaim közé nyúlt és gyengéden kényeztetni kezdett. Szerettem volna, ha erősebb a keze, vadabb és határozottabb a szája, de az édes, lassú kínzás tovább fokozta a gyönyörömet, egészen addig, amíg már nem volt hova tovább. Becsuktam a szemem és azt sem bántam volna, ha akkor és ott meghalok.

Hannibal hajába markoltam, mélyre merültem a szájába, fájdalmasan felnyögtem és hagytam, hogy az orgazmus elragadjon és megöljön.

A lepedő hűvösen simult a bőrömre és az ágy megnyikordult, ahogy Hannibal mellém bújt. Oldalra fordítottam a fejem és ránéztem.  
\- Majdnem megöltél...  
\- De csak majdnem. Nagy különbség - nevetett rám.  
\- Szeretlek... És nem megyek sehová... - simogattam meg az arcát.  
\- Tudom... - felelte halkan és megcsókolta az vállamat. - Csinálok kávét Neked... - mondta és magamra hagyott az ágyban.

Negyed óra múlva jött vissza hozzám. Egy kopott tálcán két csorba bögrében kávé gőzölgött. Hannibal az ágyra csúsztatta a tálcát és óvatosan mellém ült, hogy ne lötyögjön ki a kávé, majd az egyik bögrét a kezembe adta.  
\- Köszönöm... - mosolyogtam rá hálásan.  
Belekortyoltam és jólesően felsóhajtottam.

Majd gondolatban a listához írtam a kávé illatát is.

***

Késő volt már, de nem tudtam elaludni és magunkon gondolkodtam. Furcsa volt ez az egész történet, a mi történetünk. Mint egy elrontott, félbehagyott és évek múlva újrakezdett forgatókönyv. Bonyolult párbeszédek, felcserélt jelenetek, fekete humor, néha egy kis érzelem és túl sok gyilkosság, ám a vége talán mégis happy end.

Will harmadik hete aludt el minden este a karjaimban. Keskeny volt a régi ágy, de én nem bántam. A bőre a bőrömhöz ért, ahogy átöleltem, a teste melegét magam mellett érezni végtelenül megnyugtató volt. Az orromat a tarkójához nyomtam és belélegeztem a bőre illatát, miközben a hajtincsei az orromat csiklandozzák. Will illata a második legjobb illat volt a világon.

Mischa szeretett engem, de mégis elhagyott.

Will szeret engem és én attól félek, hogy egyszer ő is elhagy majd...

\- Mióta nézel, Will? - kérdeztem tőle, ahogy kinyitottam az szemem.  
Will mellettem feküdt, a könyökén támaszkodott és engem nézett. Olyan volt, akár egy angyal, akit az égből küldtek hozzám, hogy megmentsen engem. Az ablakon betűző nap fényénél még a glóriáját is látni véltem.  
\- Nem tudom... - vallotta be. - Talán mióta felkelt a nap odakint.  
\- Miért nem alszol még?  
\- Azt hiszem, kialudtam magam. Megyek, főzök egy kávét...  
\- Maradj inkább... - kértem tőlem halkan.  
Nem akartam, hogy magamra hagyjon. Se most. Se máskor.  
\- Rendben - egyezett bele azonnal és visszafeküdt a párnájára.  
Most én néztem őt, aztán egy hosszú perc után megszólaltam.  
\- Félek, Will...  
\- Te soha, semmitől nem félsz... - felelte nyugodtan.  
\- Mi lesz, ha egyszer rájössz, hogy Te mégis pásztorkutya vagy és nem farkas? - kérdeztem tőle.  
\- Az nem lehet...  
\- Az nem lehet - ismételtem el a szavait. - Mert nem tudnék nélküled élni, Will.  
\- Nem kell, hogy nélkülem élj. Itt vagyok és maradok is. Nem szándékozom sehová sem menni... - mondta, aztán hozzám hajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta az ajkaimat, hogy bizonyítsa a szavait.  
\- Hiszek neked, Will... - válaszoltam, de a bizonytalanság nem tűnt el a lelkemből.  
A borostás arcára emeltem a kezem és óvatosan végighúztam az ujjaimat a széles, csúnya sebhelyeken. Az ujjbegyeim lassan simogatták végig az állát és a nyakát, le egészen az elegáns ívű kulcscsontjáig.

Will halkan felsóhajtott és behunyta a szemét. Szerettem, ahogy azonnal átadta magát a vágyaimnak, ám minden alkalommal túl sok energiámat felemésztette, hogy visszafogjam az ösztönös mohóságomat. Legszívesebben élve felfaltam volna, ha engedek a legmélyebb és legsötétebb vágyaimnak. Az ujjaim tovább haladtak a testén, végig az oldala érzékeny bőrén, le a csípőjéig, ahol a vékony lepedő állta az utamat, de csak egy pillanatig. Elégedetten szívtam be a levegőt, amint megpillantottam az ágaskodó férfiasságát. Hihetetlenül izgató volt a tudat, hogy Willre néhány alig érintésem is ilyen hatással van. Megnyikordult alattam az ágy, ahogy megmozdultam és a vállához hajoltam. A régi, golyó ütötte forradásnyom olyan volt a formás izomköteg közepén, mint valami ősi billog, muszáj volt megcsókolnom. Will máris hanyatt fordult és hagyta, hogy fölé kerüljek. A szám lassan, becézve haladt az egyik vállától a másikig, és közben a lábai közé helyezkedtem.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy az érintéseim magára hagyták, Will csalódottan nézett fel rám, hosszú szempillái szomorú árnyékot vetettek az arcára. A combjai közé térdeltem és egy tubusból krémet nyomtam a tenyerembe. A krém nehéz, parfümös illata hamar betöltötte a szoba levegőjét és én nagyon szerettem ezt az illatot. Még Velencében vettem ezt a krémet, csak természetes anyagokat használtak fel az elkészítésénél, igaz, minden milliliterét aranyárban mérték. Kézkrémnek készült, de az én célomnak most ez is tökéletesen megfelelt. A tenyereim között kicsit megmelegítettem a krémet, aztán lassú és kimért mozdulatokkal a saját erekciómra kentem, közben pedig végig Will arcát figyeltem. Will elbűvölve nézte végig, ahogy magamat simogatom. Valószínűleg az ő merevedése ugyanilyen kényeztetésre vágyott, de hiába, még nem adhattam meg neki, amire vágyott. Will halkan felnyögött, amint a maradék krémet a fenekére kentem, aztán újra fölé hajoltam és a kezeit lefogva megtámaszkodtam a vállai mellett.

A szám a nyakát becézte, apró, nedves csókokkal haladtam a verőér mentén, majd a fülcimpáját az ajkaim közé szívtam és gyengéden szopogatni kezdtem. Will felhúzta a lábait és megemelte a csípőjét, hogy a testemhez préselje magát, mert az erekciója mostanra már valószínűleg fájdalmasan követelte az érintést, de csak azt érte el ezzel a mozdulattal, hogy az én merevedésem a fenekéhez csúszott. Nem tudtam tovább türtőztetni magam.  
\- Éreznem kell téged, Will... Mindig... Te vagy a levegőm. A vizem. A kenyerem. Nem létezhetek nélküled... - suttogtam a fülébe, majd óvatosan belé hatoltam.  
Will lehunyta a szemét és halkan, elnyújtva felnyögött, míg teljesen el nem merültem benne. A teste már kezdett hozzászokni az enyémhez, fájdalom már csak azért volt jelen közöttünk, hogy emlékeztesse őt a gyönyörre, ami rá várt.  
\- Ohhh, Will... - sóhajtottam fölötte és megmozdítottam a csípőmet.  
Olyan gyengéd voltam vele, amennyire csak képes voltam, bár legszívesebben csupán két lökés után elélveztem volna benne. De tudtam, hogy Willnek ennél több kell, és azt akartam, hogy ez a reggel különleges legyen. Nem hittem a Bibliában, de ha létezik mennyország, akkor az itt és most van, gondoltam.

Képtelen voltam hang nélkül dugni Will kerek és izmos fenekét, időről-időre halk morgások és sóhajok hagyták el az ajkaimat, de Will is egyre hangosabb nyögésekkel követelte az érintésemet. Az erekciója látványosan feszült és lüktetett. Biztosan várta, hogy majd a segítségére sietek, ahogy szoktam, de csalódnia kellett, mert most csak és kizárólag magammal törődtem. A kezeit lefogtam és neki esélye sem volt kiszabadulni, mert sokkal erősebb voltam nála. Gyönyörű látvány volt, ahogy alattam vergődött a követelőző vágytól és a lüktető kielégítetlenségtől, de én még tovább kínoztam. Azt akartam, hogy az eszét veszítse a gyönyörtől.  
\- Túl finom vagy, Will... Tudom, hogy akarsz engem, de előbb én élvezek el és utána te. És azt is tudom, hogy dühös vagy most ezért, de ígérem, hogy Neked is jó lesz majd... Nagyon jó... - súgtam a fülébe.

Will tehetetlenül nyögte maga elé a nevemet és feladta a harcot velem.  
\- Jófiú... - súgtam és egyre határozottabban merültem el benne. - Ohhh, Will... - nyögtem a nyakába és a körmeim a kézfejembe martak, ahogy lefogtam az ujjait.  
Erre ő kinyitotta a szemét, mert tudta, hogy hamarosan el fogok élvezni. Angyali tekintettel nézett fel rám, én pedig még néhányszor mélyen belé hatoltam, aztán torokhangon felnyögtem és hagytam, hogy az orgazmus elragadjon magával. Egész testemben megremegtem, az izmaim önálló életre keltek, végül belé ürítettem a magomat és levegő után kapkodva borultam a vállára. Will erekciója végre megtalálta az érintést, amire vágyott, elég lett volna néhányszor megmozdítania a csípőjét, de nem rontotta el a játékomat.  
\- Hannibal... - kérte tőlem halkan.  
Újra megtámaszkodtam fölötte és lenézetem rá. Az arca szinte ragyogott az elcsigázott vágytól. Hozzá hajoltam és a nyelvemet határozottan a szájába nyomtam, majd elhúzódtam tőle.

Lassan haladtam végig a testén, a bőre puha volt és nagyon fehér, a vérerek sötéten átlátszottak alóla. Apró csókokkal borítottam az állát, a nyakát, végig a mellkasát és a hasát, míg el nem értem a követelődző férfiasságát. Ahogy Will megérezte az ajkaimat az erekciója körül, gondolkodás nélkül mozdította a csípőjét és durván a számba hatolt. Felnyögtem a mohóságától. 

Egyik kezét az erekciójára emeltem, a másikkal a combjai közé nyúltam, aztán újra az ajkaim közé engedtem és gyengéden kényeztetni kezdtem. Nem siettem sehová, nekem már nem volt sürgős. Azt akartam, hogy az agyát perzselő forróság lassan eméssze el a testét és a lelkét is. Will nyögött és sóhajtozott, időnként megemelte a fejét és engem bámult, közben a lepedőt markolta maga mellett, a másik kezével pedig a hajamba túrt. Én meg tovább folytattam az édes, lassú kínzást, egészen addig, amíg a gyönyörét már nem volt hova tovább fokozni. Ekkor Will utoljára felnyögött, fájdalmasan és nagyon erotikusan, majd erősen a hajamba markolt. Megtartottam a fejem, hogy minél mélyebbre merülhessen a számba és ő a következő pillanatban elélvezett. A gyönyöre keserűn és forrón folyt le a torkomon, az orgazmus elborította és felszabadította a testét, engem pedig a soha ki nem elégíthető vágyaim közé taszított. 

A lepedőt Will izzadságtól nyirkos mellkasára húztam, ahogy mellé bújtam. Az ágy megnyikordult alattam, mire Will felém fordította a fejét és rám néztem.  
\- Majdnem megöltél...  
\- De csak majdnem. Nagy különbség - nevettem rá.  
\- Szeretlek... És nem megyek sehová... - simogatta meg gyengéden az arcomat.  
\- Tudom... - feleltem halkan és megcsókoltam a vállát. - Csinálok kávét Neked... - mondtam és magamra hagytam Willt az ágyban.

Negyed óra múlva tértem vissza hozzá. Ahogy meglátott, azonnal felderült az arca. Egy kopott tálcán két csorba bögrében kávé gőzölgött. Az ágyra csúsztattam a tálcát és óvatosan Will mellé másztam úgy, hogy ne lötyögjön ki a kávé, majd az egyik bögrét a kezébe adtam.  
\- Köszönöm... - mosolygott rám hálásan.  
Belekortyolt a kávéba, majd behunyta a szemét és jólesően felsóhajtott.

Pedig a kávé, amihez a piacon Jonas hozzájutott, rosszabb volt a jónál, valószínűleg még a közepesnél is. De Will mégis hálás volt érte. És én ekkor elhittem neki, amit az előbb mondott.

Will szeret engem.

És soha nem fog elhagyni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dal, amit hallgattam, miközben írtam: Darren Hayes Insatiable-je. :) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LQCS4GqvTA)
> 
> Folyt. köv.


	4. Boldog Karácsonyt, Hannibal Lecter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meglepi Hannibalt egy párizsi kiruccanással...

November vége volt már. A nappalok hidegek voltak, az éjszakák pedig hosszúak. A kastély elrejtette Willt és Hannibalt a kíváncsi tekintetek elől, de mindketten tudták, hogy nem élhetnek így örökké.

Will sokat töprengett azon, hogy mit tehetne. Lassan öt hónapja hagyta ott úgy a régi életét, hogy senkitől nem köszönt el. Ma sem tudja senki, hogy hol van. Lehet, hogy jobb lenne, gondolta, ha minden így maradna, ha azt hinnék, hogy talán öngyilkos lett valahol a világban. De Will többet szeretett volna ennél az emeleti szobánál.

Hannibal néhány farönköt dobott a kandallóba, hogy életben tartsa a benne lobogó tüzet és gyorsan visszabújt az ágyba Will mellé. A takarót a nyakukig húzta és Will teste melegétől jólesően megborzongott.  
\- Hannibal... - szólalt meg halkan Will és feltámaszkodott a könyökére. - Mondani akarok valamit.  
\- Elmész, ugye? - ült fel Hannibal az ágyban és várakozva nézett Willre, mintha már számított volna erre a beszélgetésre.  
\- El - bólintott Will és azonnal Hannibal keze után nyúlt, hogy megnyugtassa. - De visszajövök!  
\- Tudom... - felelte Hannibal nyugodtan.  
\- Le kell zárnom az életemet. Terveim vannak veled, Hannibal. Nem itt akarok megöregedni... - nézett körbe Will a kicsi szobában.  
A falakról már régen lepergett a festék, néhol fekete penészfoltok és sárga ázásnyomok törték meg az egyhangú szürkeséget.  
\- Nem tudom meddig tart majd, mire mindent elintézek, de sietek vissza hozzád, ahogy csak tudok - folytatta és bátorítóan Hannibalra mosolygott.  
\- Rendben... - felelte Hannibal elgondolkodva. - Sejtettem, hogy egyszer eljön ez a pillanat. Mikor indulsz?  
\- Minél előbb. Legjobb lesz, ha már holnap reggel...  
\- Akkor már csak egyetlen éjszakám maradt veled! - mondta Hannibal és Willhez hajolt, hogy megcsókolja.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy visszajövök... - nyögte tiltakozólag Will, de Hannibal addigra már az ajkaira nyomta a száját és egy csókkal belé fojtotta a szót.  
Mert meg akarta mutatni Willnek, hogy miért is siessen vissza hozzá annyira.

Hannibal apró csókokkal és még apróbb simogatásokkal haladt Will szájától lefelé a testén, és lassan teljesen eltűnt a takaró alatt. Néhány hosszú perc után elérte Will ágyékát, ami már érezhetően felkészült az ő érkezésére. Will behunyta a szemét és egy halk sóhajjal átadta magát Hannibal kényeztető szájának és ügyes kezeinek. Hannibal már régen kiismerte Will testét, pontosan tudta, hogy hogyan reagál egy-egy érintésére vagy simogatására, és mi kell hozzá, hogy azonnal elveszítse a fejét vagy épp sokáig tartson a gyönyöre. És most az utóbbi tudására volt szüksége: addig akarta becézve kínozni, míg Will könyörögni nem kezd a befejezésért.

Will pulzusa egyre gyorsabb lett, a lélegzete kapkodóvá vált, a sóhajai nyögésekké folytak össze, ujjai Hannibal haját markolták, a csípője elemelkedett az ágytól és izzadság borította be a bőrét. Hannibalnak is kezdett melege lenni és látni akarta Willt, ahogy átszellemül a gyönyörtől, ezért kitakarta magukat.

Will szép volt. A gyűrött ágynemű ölelésében, a kandallóban lobogó tűz halványsárga, villódzó fényében, kócosan, izzadságtól csapzottan, résnyire nyitott ajkakkal, amikről édes nyögések keltek életre, lehunyt szemekkel, lepedőt markoló ujjakkal, a combjai között Hanniballal.  
\- Kérlek... - nyögte Will és a hangja távolinak tűnt.  
De Hannibal nem válaszolt. Inkább még mélyebbre engedte az ajkai közé Will erekcióját.  
\- Hannibal... - nyöszörögte újra.  
A szakadék szélén egyensúlyozott, ő már régen leugrott volna, de Hannibal mindig visszarántotta és megtartotta a sziklák peremén.  
\- Kérlek... - sóhajtotta erőtlenül.  
És Hannibal végre elengedte őt. Will zuhanni kezdett és végül elmerült gyönyörben. Az orgazmus úgy borította el, mint a tenger hulláma a partra épített homokvárat, a teste megrázkódott, némán felkiáltott és Hannibal szájába élvezett.

Miután Hannibal újra magáévá tette Willt, legalábbis egy részét, elégedetten hajtotta a fejét Will combjára és türelmesen kivárta, míg Will teste megnyugszik az átélt gyönyör után, bár az ő erekciója még fájdalmasan követelte magának az érintést. Amint megérezte, hogy Will ujjai megmozdulnak a hajában és gyengéden cirógatni kezdik a homlokát, akkor ő is megmozdult. Will fölé mászott, megtámaszkodott a vállai mellett és mosolyogva nézett le rá. Will szemei kielégülten csillogtak vissza rá.  
\- Azt akartam, hogy mindig erre gondolj majd, ha eszedbe jutok... - mondta és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja Willt.  
A nyelve mohó volt és úgy tűnt, fáradhatatlan. Will miközben visszacsókolt, az egyik kezével végigsimított Hannibal izzadságtól nyirkos hátán, a gerince mentén lassan, egyesével kitapogatva a csigolyákat, aztán a fenekén, és onnan még lejjebb, míg végül az ujjai megállapodtak Hannibal merevedésén. Hannibal alig hallhatóan felnyögött a gyengéd érintéstől. Will nem akarta így itt hagyni őt hosszú hetekre.  
\- Látni akarlak... - mormolta Hannibal ajkai közé.  
Hannibal elhúzódott a csókból és kérdőn nézett le Willre.  
\- Látni akarom, hogy magadnak csinálod... - mondta Will, de a hangja elhalkult a szemérmetlen kívánságtól.  
Hannibal néhány pillanatig meglepve nézett Willre, aztán lassan elmosolyodott és a tekintetében huncut vágy lobbant.  
\- Rendben... - felelte és még egyszer megcsókolta Willt  
Majd a megfelelő pozícióba helyezkedett a kérés teljesítéséhez. Will fölé térdelt, a lábai Will testének két oldalán találtak helyet, így Hannibal feneke Will alhasa fölé került.

Az erekciója, ha lehetséges, Will kérése óta még jobban feszült és lüktetett. Will elbűvölten figyelte, ahogy Hannibal kezébe vette a saját férfiasságát és elkezdte kielégíteni magát. Az ujjai és a tenyere lazán ölelték át az erekcióját, és lassú, határozott mozdulatokkal mozogtak körülötte teljes hosszában.  
\- Nem fog sokáig tartani... - figyelmeztette Willt. - Túlságosan felizgattál már...  
Will azonban képtelen volt bármit is válaszolni, mert Hannibal nevén kívül semmi más nem jutott az eszébe.  
\- Szóval ez tetszik neked? - kérdezte Hannibal karcos hangon és a keze egyre gyorsabban mozgott az erekciója körül.  
De természetesen továbbra sem kapott választ Willtől, aki ugyan nem sokkal ezelőtt élvezett el, de a férfiassága mégis újra követelőzni kezdett Hannibal látványától.

Will tette, amit az ösztönei diktáltak és az egyik kezével a merevedése után nyúlt, a másikkal pedig Hannibal szabad keze után. Hannibal egy elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta a háta mögött zajló dolgokat és az ujjait Will ujjai köré kulcsolta.

Hannibal olyan volt akár egy szobor. Márványból faragott gyönyörű alkotás. Minden csont, izom és ín tökéletesre formált, lágy ívekkel és határozott metszésekkel, nincs semmi, ami felesleges, nincs semmi, ami hiányozna.  
\- El fogok élvezni, Will... - nyögte és a pillantásával Will átszellemült tekintetét kereste.  
Will azonban képtelen volt a szemét levenni Hannibal ágyékáról.

Hannibal végül fojtott, karcos hangon felnyögött, az izmai megremegtek és a gyönyöre pulzálva tört elő a testéből, hosszú, fehér csíkokban folyt Will mellkasára. Willnek pedig csak ennyire volt szüksége, az ajkai Hannibal nevét sóhajtották, az ujjai görcsösen markolták a másik kezét és Hannibal orgazmusát látva ő is elélvezett.

Hannibal, miután az orgazmus hullámai lecsillapodtak a testükben, az ágy mellől felvett pólójával letörölte magát és Will mellkasát, majd mellébújt és magukra húzta a takarót. Egyikük sem szólt semmit, de talán felesleges is volt minden szó. Will hamar elaludt Hannibal karjaiban, Hannibal azonban még sokáig bámulta a kandallóban lobogó tüzet. Hallgatta Will szívdobogását és a következő napokra gondolt, amiket majd újra egyedül kell eltöltenie.

Nem volt nyugodt a lelke.

***  
Will nehéz szívvel hagyta magára Hannibalt a kastélyban, de muszáj volt néhány dolgot megtennie, hogy úgy élhessenek együtt a következő években, ahogyan az a szerelmükhöz illik.

Will visszarepült az Államokba. Tisztában volt vele, hogy csupán néhány napja marad a határ átlépése után addig, amíg Jack Crawford tudomására nem jut a visszatérése. Ahogy leszállt a gépe, azonnal munkához látott. Az FBI kötelékében szolgálva megtanulta, hogy a megfelelően kiépített kapcsolatokkal nagyon hamar célt lehet érni, legyen szó tisztességes vagy akár nem túl tisztességes ügyről.

Will első dolga volt, hogy bankba ment és felvette az összes pénzét, amit az elmúlt években a nyugdíjára tett félre. Meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a számláján sokkal több pénz van, mint amire emlékezett. Mivel nem akart feltűnést kelteni a kérdezősködésével, ezért egyszerűen csak aláírta az átvételi elismervényt és megvárta, míg a készpénzt a rendelkezésére bocsájtják. A plusz pénz nagyban megkönnyítette a továbbiakat, és Will úgy sejtette, hogy valószínűleg Hannibal menekítette ki a pénzét az eltűnése előtt az ő bankszámlájára. Szerencsére senkinek nem jutott eszébe ellenőrizni a Mollyval közös számlájukat.

A pénzzel a zsebében Will meglátogatta az egyik régi ismerősét. A fickó három éve szabadult a sittről, ahol öt évet ült közokirat hamisításért, de a szabadulása után ott folytatta, ahol annak idején abbahagyatták vele. Will két útlevelet, két új személyit és egy jogosítványt intézett maguknak, a biankó forgalmi engedélyt pedig grátisz kapta meg.

A két legnehezebb feladat azonban még csak ezután következett: beszélnie kellett Mollyval és találkoznia kellett Jackkel.

Molly sokkot kapott, amikor beállított az érkezése utáni harmadik este a közös házukba. A gyerekek már szerencsére aludtak. Will beterelte Mollyt a konyhába és töltött neki egy dupla whiskyt, aztán pedig elmesélte az elmúlt majdnem fél évét, legalábbis azt a sztorit, amit a repülőgépen kitalált - egy orosz nőről, egy eldugott tanyáról, ahol megtalálta a lelki békéjét, távol mindentől, ami valaha is Hannibalra emlékeztethetné. Molly megitta a whiskyt és rábólintott a válásra és a ház eladására.

Will nagyon hálás volt Mollynak, amiért nem nehezítette meg a dolgát és szeretettel gondolt vissza a vele eltöltött közös időre.

Jack Crawford is meglepődött, amikor Will megjelent az irodájában, pedig már az asztalán volt a jelentés, hogy Will hazatért Oroszországból. Will neki is előadta a történetet, amit Mollynak mesélt, ügyelt rá, hogy se többet ne mondjon, se kevesebbet. Benyújtotta a nyugdíjazása iránti kérelmet, amit Jack kérés nélkül azonnal aláírt, mert még mindig gyötörte a bűntudat, hogy Will miatta többször is közelebb járt a halálhoz, mint az normális lett volna. Egy baráti, ám nagyon hűvös kézfogás után Will hátat fordított Jacknek és örökre elhagyta az FBI-t.

A következő napokban Will nem tehetett mást, minthogy türelmesen várt. Egy városszéli, ócska motelbe húzódott vissza. Megtehette volna, hogy egy ötcsillagos szállodában múlatja az időt, de nem érezte tisztességesnek Hanniballal szemben, aki abban az emeleti szobában várt rá.

***  
Lassan teltek a napok, az éjszakák pedig még lassabban. Hannibal és Will lelkét a másik hiánya kínozta.

***  
Három hét telt el, mire Will leszerelt az FBI-tól, kimondták a válását és végre a házért kapott összeg felét is átutalta Molly arra a számlára, amit Will már álnéven nyitott az új papírjaival.

Nem volt már semmi más, amiért az országban kellett volna maradnia. Öt nap volt még karácsonyig és Hannibal várta őt. Éppen itt volt az ideje, hogy Will Graham eltűnjön a föld színéről.

A gépe másnap reggel szállt le Litvániában és Will Hugh Dancy álnéven új életet kezdett.

***  
A taxi a kastély előtti bekötőútig vitte a reptérről, onnan Will szaladva tette meg az utat a kastélyig. A csomagjait, egy sporttáskát, benne néhány új és meleg holmival Hannibalnak és egy hátizsákot a saját cuccaival, a kapu előtt ledobta a kezéből, hogy minél gyorsabban átmászhasson a kerítésen.

Átrohant a kihalt udvaron és levegő után kapkodva nyomta le a tölgyfa ajtó kilincsét, majd egyenesen az emeletre indult, a kicsi szobába. Tudta, hogy Hannibalt majd ott találja.

Benyitott a szobába és Hannibal valóban ott ült a kandalló mellett a fotelban és olvasott. Hannibal felkapta a fejét és csodálkozva nézett rá. Tekintete végigmérte az ajtóban álló alakját, de mintha mégsem hitte volna el, amit látott. Pedig tényleg Will volt az, visszatért hozzá, három és fél hosszú hét után. Will azonnal Hannibal lábai elé vetette magát és boldogan az ölébe fúrta a fejét. Hannibal a tűzbe dobta a kezéből a könyvet, amit a lángok azonnal emészteni kezdtek, és az ujjaival Will hajába túrt.  
\- Nem hittem, hogy visszajössz hozzám... - mondta halkan.  
Will könnyes szemekkel nézett fel rá.  
\- Hogy mondhatod ezt? Megígértem neked, hogy visszajövök.  
\- Azt gondoltam, hogy majd rájössz a régi életedet látva, hogy mégis inkább azt akarod élni.  
Will megrázta a fejét és a tenyereibe ölelte Hannibal kezét.  
\- Azóta élek, mióta veled vagyok, Hannibal. Ami nélküled van, az nem kell... Hidd el, kérlek!  
\- Elhiszem, Will... Most már elhiszem... - sóhajtotta Hannibal és lehajolt, hogy végre megcsókolja Willt.  
A szája mohón és türelmetlenül kapott Will szája után, a nyelve azonnal utat tört magának az ajkai és fogai között, és szenvedélyesen becézni kezdte őt.

Will felnyögött Hannibal hevességétől, behunyta a szemét és hagyta, hogy az érzelmei kicsit kitombolják magukat, aztán óvatosan elhúzódott a csókból.  
\- Ne most... - kérte halkan, bár legszívesebben máris mezítelenül mászott volna Hannibal ölébe.  
Hannibal szinte elborzadva nézett rá, mire Will felnevetett.  
\- Később megkaphatsz, de a taxi a bekötőútnál vár minket. Elmegyünk innen. Örökre.  
\- Hova? - kérdezte Hannibal, ha lehet még jobban elborzadva, mint egy fél perccel ezelőtt.  
\- Az meglepetés - felelte Will titokzatosan.  
\- Will, tudod, hogy nem szeretem a meglepetéseket... - húzta fel a szemöldökét Hannibal.  
\- Ezt szeretni fogod, ígérem... - felelte Will és egy futó csókot lehelt Hannibal ajkaira, majd felállt a lábai elől.  
A kastély egyetlen használatban lévő ruhásszekrénye elé lépett és előhúzta a fekete sporttáskát, amivel annak idején Hannibal ide menekült, majd az ágyra dobta.  
\- Amit szeretnél, azt hozd magaddal, de ha nem hozol semmit, az sem baj. Majd megveszünk mindent, ami kell.  
Hannibal még mindig a fotelban ült és értetlenül bámult Willre.  
\- Bankot robbantottál, míg odaát voltál, vagy mi?  
Will megint felnevetett.  
\- Nem mondd, hogy fogalmad sincs, miről beszélek! De ígérem, hogy mindent elmesélek majd, pontosan úgy, ahogy történt, csak igyekezz, kérlek, a taxis nem vár örökké! - magyarázta Will és visszafordult a szekrényhez. - Mit szeretnél magaddal hozni? - nézett végig a ruhásszekrény szegényes tartalmán.  
Hannibal ezalatt felállt a fotelből és Willhez lépett.  
\- Téged... - felelte halkan Will háta mögött, mire Will meglepve visszafordult hozzá és boldogan elmosolyodott.  
\- Az megoldható... Gyere, induljunk - mondta és kézen fogta Hannibalt, hogy levezesse az emeletről.

Hannibal mindent hátrahagyott, még a szeretett késkészletét sem vitte magával. Nem ragaszkodott semmihez Willen kívül. Magára vette a kopott kabátot és a cipőt, amiben több, mint egy évvel ezelőtt érkezett és kilépett a nappaliból.

A kapu elől még egyszer visszanézett a kastélyra. Hannibal nem hitte, hogy egyszer az életben még sajnálni fogja, hogy el kell hagyja ezt a helyet, de ebben a percben mégis ezt érezte. A sok borzalmas emlék után sok most sok gyönyörű emléket is itt kellett hagyjon.

De Hannibal boldogsága ott volt, ahol Will volt, ezért elindult a bekötőúton Will mellett és többé már nem nézett hátra.

***  
A taxi meglepően gyorsan beért a Beauvais repülőtérről a Saint James Hotelhez, pedig a város dugig volt turistákkal és az ünnepre készülő helyiekkel. A taxi felgördült a szálloda bejáratához, Will pedig kifizette a sofőrt és kiszállt a kocsiból Hannibal után.  
\- Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy Párizsba hoztál engem... - mondta Hannibal Willnek, de le sem vette a tekintetét a hotel gyönyörű bejáratáról.  
\- Szerintem ránk fér egy kis luxus! - felelte Will vidáman. - Gyere, intézzük el a bejelentkezést.  
Az ajtóban várakozó londiner elvette Willtől és Hannibaltól a csomagjaikat és a recepciós pulthoz kísérte őket.

A bejelentkezés után a hotel bárjában várakoztak, míg előkészítették a szobájukat. Hannibal nem érette, hogy miért kell várniuk, de Will nagyon is jól tudta az okot, ezért megpróbálta türelemre inteni Hannibalt.  
\- Egy ital jól fog esni neked is... - mondta és két whiskyt kért a pultostól.  
\- Honnan szedted ezt a borzalmas skandináv nevet, Will? - kérdezte Hannibal és kezébe vette a poharat, amit a pultos elé csúsztatott. - Szerinted meg fogom szokni valaha is, hogy Mads Mikkelsenként kell éljem ezután az életem?  
Will megvárta, míg a pultos hallótávolságon kívülre kerül.  
\- Nem volt lehetőségem válogatni, amikor a hamis útlevelet szereztem... - felelte tettetett sértődöttséggel.  
\- Remélem azért a lakosztályt nem lesz majd olyan nehéz megszoknod! - fűzte hozzá és belekortyolt az italába.  
\- Na meg ez is... - folytatta a zsörtölődést Hannibal. - Nászutas lakosztály? Hogyan is gondolhattad?  
\- A legjobbat akartam! - válaszolta Will, és megvonta a vállát.  
Most már nem kellett tettetnie a sértődöttségét. Dühösen felhajtotta az italt és elbámult Hannibal válla fölött. Nem értette mi ütött a férfiba. Vajon miért nem tud örülni annak, hogy ők most ketten, együtt itt vannak ebben a gyönyörű városban és nincs más dolguk, mint élvezni az életet?

A londiner pár perc múlva megjelent a bárban, hogy a szobájukhoz kísérje őket. Átvezette őket a szálloda hallján, majd egy szűkebb folyosón keresztül kiértek a hátsó udvarra, ahol az apartmanjuk volt. A gyönyörűen kialakított, szökőkúttal díszített kert végében egy aranyos, kétszintes, négyszögletes házikó állt. A londiner bedugta a kártyát a Love Pavilion felirattal ellátott ajtó elektromos zárjába és kinyitotta előttük a lakosztályukat.

Will előre sietett, nem várta meg Hannibalt. Dühösen kibújt a kabátjából és a legközelebbi fotelba hajította, aztán beljebb sétált, hogy körülnézzen az ékszerdoboznak tűnő házikóban.

Hannibal egy ötdolláros nyomott a londiner kezébe és becsukta maga mögött a lakosztály ajtaját. Aztán megállt és szemügyre vette a nappalit. A nem túl nagy méretű szoba ízlésesen és egyszerűen volt berendezve, kényelmes kanapéval és karosszékekkel, a kicsi kandallóban tűz ropogott. A tapéta a falakon a tavaszt idézte, a függöny a lemenő nap sugarainak színébe vonta a hatalmas, kétszárnyú ablakot. És Hannibal nem tudta nem észrevenni a szoba közepére állított tálalókocsit. Lassan közelebb sétált a tálalóhoz és szemügyre vette a rajta található ételeket és italokat, majd elindult, hogy megkeresse Willt.

A nappaliból egy lépcsősor vezetett lefelé és felfelé is. Az alagsorban volt a fürdőszoba, ami valójában egy mini wellness-részleget jelentett, szaunával, masszázs-ággyal és egy hatalmas, kétszemélyes káddal, a felső szinten pedig a hálószoba kapott helyet. Hannibal lefelé indult. A fürdőben meg is találta Willt, aki a kád szélén ült és az egyik mécsest babrálta. Hannibal letérdelt Will lábaihoz.  
\- Sajnálom... - mondta halkan, mire Will ránézett. - Sajnálom, hogy az előbb idiótán viselkedtem.  
Will letette a mécsest és az egyik kezével szomorúan végigsimított Hannibal borostás arcán.  
\- Én csak meg akartalak lepni... - felelte.  
\- Tudom. Sikerült is. Köszönöm Neked. Köszönöm, hogy bekészíttetted a kedvenc boromat és a legfinomabb sajtokat és sonkákat. Biztosan ezért kellett a szobára várni. És köszönöm, hogy új életet kezdhettem. Kurvára nem érdekel a név, amit ezentúl viselnem kell, ha te mellettem vagy - mondta és a tenyerébe ölelte Will kezét. - Már régóta tervezem, hogy adok neked valamit... De sosem volt alkalmas pillanat rá. Talán ez most az...  
Will elkerekedett szemekkel nézte végig, hogy Hannibal a nadrágzsebébe nyúl és elővesz valamit.  
\- A kastélyban találtam - mondta és megfordította Will kezét, hogy a tenyerébe tehesse az ajándékát.  
\- Hannibal! - suttogta Will meglepve.  
\- A családomé volt, talán anyámé, de nem vagyok benne biztos, az egyik szekrény alatt találtam, valószínűleg elgurult, mikor a németek kifosztották a kastélyt és aztán meg észre sem vették, hogy ez hiányzik. Ezüstből van és nagyon régi. Próbáltam megtisztítani, de csak ennyire sikerült. Tudom, hogy nem szép és nem is kell hordanod, ha nem akarod, és nem azért adom, hogy megjelöljelek vele, én csak...  
\- Ssss... - vágott Will Hannibal szavába és megfogta a gyűrűt, hogy felhúzza az ujjára. - Köszönöm... - mondta elérzékenyülve, Hannibal pedig azonnal folytatta, mert életében talán először zavarba jött.  
\- Csak azt akartam még mondani, hogy a nászutas lakosztály is csodálatos, bár a hálószobát még nem láttam, de majd megnézhetnénk együtt...  
Will nem válaszolt, csak halkan felsóhajtott és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja Hannibalt.

Will gyengéden végigfuttatta a nyelvét Hannibal ajkain, aztán utat tört magának a szájába és a hagyta, hogy Hannibal mohón visszacsókoljon. Majd elhúzódott a csókból és elmosolyodott.  
\- Mikor fürödtél utoljára meleg vízben? - kérdezte Hannibaltól és kinyitotta a kád végében lévő egyik csapot.  
Aztán felállt a kád széléről, felhúzta magával Hannibalt is és elkezdte levetkőztetni. Kibújtatta a kabátjából és levette róla a pulóvert, amit ő vett neki még Amerikában. Utána kigombolta az ingét, aminek már hiányzott két gombja is és lesimogatta a szürkévé fakult fehér anyagot Hannibal vállairól. Kioldotta a nadrág gombjait, de mielőtt letolta volna a nadrágot az alsóval együtt a csípőjéről, leguggolt előtte, hogy megszabadítsa a cipőjétől és a zoknijától, míg Hannibal végül ott állt előtte nagyon meztelenül és végtelenül izgatóan.

Will türelmetlenül kibújt a saját ruháiból, eszeveszett gyorsasággal hajigálta le magáról a ruhadarabokat a fürdőszoba díszes padlójára és nem leplezte, hogy Hannibal a puszta létezésével is mennyire felizgatta. Lehajolt, hogy elzárja a csapot és a kád szélén álló tálkából rózsaszirmot szórt a vízbe. Borzalmasan giccsesre és túl romantikusra sikerült a fürdő, de egyikőjük sem bánta.  
\- Csak utánad... - mondta és várakozva nézett Hannibalra.  
Hannibal belépett a kádba és lassan elmerült a meleg vízben. Jólesően felsóhajtott és behunyta a szemét, ahogy elnyúlt a kádban. Will mosolyogva nézte végig ezt a jelenetet, aztán ő is bemászott a vízbe Hannibal után. Elfeküdt a kádban és a víz alatt Hannibal azonnal a keze után nyúlt.

Hannibal a szájához húzta Will kezét és megcsókolta az ujját, amin a gyűrű volt.

***  
Harmadszor cserélték le a kihűlő vizet a kádban, mire úgy érezték, hogy mára már megunták a fürdést.  
\- Éhes vagyok... - mondta Will, miközben maga köré tekerte a puha és bolyhos törölközőt.  
\- Én is... - felelte Hannibal, de a tekintete elárulta, hogy ő nem a sajtokra gondol odafönt.  
Magához vonta Willt és leszedte róla a törölközőt, hogy magához ölelhesse és a meztelen bőre Will még nedves bőréhez simulhasson. Majd gyengéden a hajába markolt, kicsit hátrahúzta a fejét és úgy magyarázott neki, azon a fojtott, hipnotizáló hangján, amitől Will térdei azonnal remegni kezdtek.  
\- Nagyon tetszik ennek a fürdőszobának a berendezése. Nagyon izgalmasnak tűnik ez a masszázs-ágy itt előttünk... Szeretnélek megdugni rajta, Will... - mondta, mintha Will beleegyezését kérte volna, pedig erről szó sem volt.  
Hannibal szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Willt, aki ettől az ajkai közé nyögött, majd váratlanul megfordította maga előtt és határozottan az ágyra nyomta.  
\- Hannibal... - nyögött fel Will a meglepetéstől, de eszébe sem jutott ellenkezni.  
Keresett egy kényelmes pozíciót, kisebb terpeszbe állt, megkapaszkodott az ágy szélében és hagyta, hogy Hannibal tegye a dolgát.

Hannibal az ágy alatti polcon keresgélt, míg az egyik kezével a helyén tartotta Willt. Elővett egy hengeres flakont, elolvasta rajta a feliratot, majd kipattintotta a kupakot és beleszagolt az üvegbe.  
\- Ez jó lesz... - közölte elégedetten és fejre fordította a flakont, majd a tartalmát vékony csíkban Will fenekére folyatta.  
Will megint felnyögött a bőrére csorgó, hűvös és nedves anyagtól, aztán meg attól, hogy megérezte magán Hannibal forró ujjait. Hannibal szétkente Will testén a levendula illatú olajat és közben a fáradt izmokat masszírozta a hátán, derekán, néha végigsimított a fenekén, máskor pedig előre nyúlt a lábai közé és apró, gyengéd mozdulatokkal a merevedését simogatta. Egészen addig folytatta ezt a kényeztetést, amíg Will teljes el nem lazult a kezei alatt és maga nem könyörgött a folytatásért.  
\- Hannibal... Kérlek... - nyögte maga elé Will.  
Hannibal pedig tette, amit Will kért. Az egyik kezével megtartotta Willt a csípőjénél fogva maga előtt, a másik kezével beolajozta a saját erekcióját, majd lassan, de határozottan Will testébe hatolt.

Egyszerre nyögtek fel a rájuk váró gyönyörtől. Hannibal mozogni kezdett Will mögött és közben ráhajolt a hátára. Megragadta a kezét és Will saját ágyékához vezette, majd újra felegyenesedett.  
\- Csináld! - utasította Willt, aki felnyögött Hannibal parancsoló stílusától.  
Hannibal mindkét kezét Will keskeny csípőjére emelte, magát megtartotta és végtelen egyszerűséggel használni kezdte Will testét a saját örömére.

Túl jó volt és túl finom és Will izmai túlságosan hamar remegni kezdtek a tenyerei alatt. Hannibal pedig csak arra vágyott, hogy egyszerre érezze és hallja Will gyönyörű orgazmusát  
\- Gyerünk Will, add nekem... - nyögte fojtott, karcos hangon és Will teste elé nyúlt.  
Aztán mélyre merült Will testében, aki ettől a mozdulattól utoljára megremegett, artikulátlanul felnyögött és elélvezett. Gyönyöre lüktetve tört elő a testéből és hűvös csíkokban landolt Hannibal ujjain és tenyerén. Hannibal pedig azonnal a szájához emelte a kezét és az ajkai közé csúsztatta a will-ízű ujjait. Elégedetten mordult fel, aztán újra mélyre merült Will testében és hagyta, hogy az orgazmus őt is utolérje

Pár pillanat múlva kielégülve és lihegve borult Will hátára.  
\- Ezt sosem fogom megunni... - suttogta Will fülébe, aztán óvatosan elhúzódott tőle.  
Will feltámaszkodott az asztalon, majd szembe fordult Hanniballal.  
\- Remélem is, hogy nem unod meg... - válaszolta Will és lassan elmosolyodott. - Fürödjünk meg és végre együnk valamit! Éhen halok...  
\- Azt pedig nem engedhetjük! - felelte Hannibal felelősségteljesen és a zuhanykabinhoz indult.  
Beállította a vizet, aztán maga után húzta Willt. A bor és a sonka pedig még várattak magukra.

***  
A hálószobában egész éjszaka lobogott a tűz a kandallóban. Az ágynemű tökéletesre vasalt, puha és friss illatú volt, ám a királyi méretű franciaágy egyik fele üresen árválkodott. Hannibal és Will hozzászoktak a kastély keskeny ágyához, ezért az egyik paplan alatt bújtak össze és megosztották a párnáikat.

Karácsony első hajnala hóeséssel érkezett. Will óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, vigyázva, hogy nehogy felébressze Hannibalt. Néhány farönköt dobott a tűzre, aztán magára tekerte a színes ágytakarót és az ablakhoz sétált. A szökőkútban elzárták a vizet és a mellette lévő aprócska madáretetőben cinkék reggeliztek. Szürke volt az idő, szállingózott a hó, de Will azon gondolkodott, hogy lehet-e még ennél is boldogabb. És végül arra jutott, hogy az talán az már nem is lenne illendő...

Hannibal felébredt az ágyban, egyedül. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy még a kastélyban van, de aztán néhány pislogás után rájött, hogy Párizsban van, egy gyönyörű hotel gyönyörű lakosztályában, azzal a férfival, aki - egyedül a világon - szereti őt és önkéntelenül elmosolyodott. Will az ablaknál állt és Hannibal nem akarta magát távol tartani tőle. Felkelt az ágyból és hangtalanul Will mögé sétált, majd átölelte a vállát.  
Will összerezzent az érintéstől és dühösen nézett Hannibalra.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy utálom, amikor így osonsz a szobán keresztül?  
Hannibal felnevetett.  
\- Osonok?  
\- Igen! Legszívesebben kötnék a nyakadba egy kolompot, hogy tudjam, merre jársz!  
\- Kolompot?  
\- Azt! - felelte Will, de most már ő is nevetett.  
Aztán mindketten elhallgattak, egy darabig csendben együtt bámulták a hóesést odakinn és a madáretetőhöz érkező madarakat, míg Hannibal újra meg nem szólalt.  
\- Nem elég az új nevem, még egy kolompot is a nyakamba kötnél? - méltatlankodott.  
\- Fogd be! - mordult rá Will.  
\- Szeretlek! - vágta rá azonnal Hannibal.  
Will meglepődött a hirtelen témaváltáson, egy hosszú percig szóhoz sem jutott, csak szótlanul nézte az ő Hannibálját, aztán végül megszólalt.  
\- Én is szeretlek... - mondta és Hannibalhoz hajolt, hogy megcsókolja.  
A színes ágytakaró pedig lassan lecsúszott a derekáról.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocsánat a szörnyű álnév választásokért, de jobb nem jutott eszembe. :D És tudom, nagyon giccses lett, de hannigram és a karácsony a legrosszabbat hozták ki belőlem.
> 
> Folyt. köv.


	5. Még mindig a hotelben...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy kis féltékenység és egyéb bonyodalmak teszik izgalmassá a luxus pillanatait...

\- Mikor leszel már kész? - kiabált le a nappaliból a fürdőbe Hannibal türelmetlenül. - Éhes vagyok!  
\- Még megborotválkozom. Menj csak előre nyugodtan, rendelj egy italt addig! - kiabált vissza Will és a tükör előtt állva mentolos illatú habot kent az arcára. - Sietek...  
De ezt már Hannibal nem hallotta, mert már be is csukta maga mögött a lakosztály ajtaját és átsétált a hotel éttermébe.

Will nagyjából negyed óra múlva végzett a fürdőben, majd gyorsan felöltözött és ő is vacsorázni indult. Amint belépett az étterembe máris észrevette Hannibalt. Ugyan csak a széles hátát látta és a világos haját, de ezer másik férfi közül felismerte volna. Hannibal a bárpultnál ült, de úgy tűnt, hogy nem egyedül iszogat. A féltékenység kisördöge azonnal belebújt Willbe, aki ezért úgy döntött, hogy egy darabig még távolról szemléli az eseményeket. Leült az egyik legtávolabbi asztalhoz, ahonnan még kényelmesen rálátott a bárpultra és rendelt egy whiskyt.

Hannibal láthatóan kedélyesen elcsevegett a mellette ülő férfival. Vagyis inkább fiúval, mert a profilját látva Will nem saccolta huszonkét-huszonhárom évesnél idősebbnek. A fiú helyesnek tűnt és a felső testével egészen Hannibal felé fordult és egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét róla. Egyértelműen kifejezte érdeklődését Hannibal iránt. Will hirtelen furcsa szorítást érzett a gyomra tájékán.

Hannibalnak pedig láthatóan imponált a fiú közeledése, mert időnként felé fordította a fejét és kedvesen elmosolyodott.

A fiú erősen gesztikulálva mesélt valamit, széles mozdulatokkal magyarázott és közben néha megérintette Hannibal alkarját. Will felhajtotta az italát és rendelt még egyet. Végignézte, ahogy a szerelmével kikezd valaki és látni akarta Hannibal reakcióját. Magát kínozta, ezzel tisztában volt, de nem akart közbeavatkozni. Bízott Hannibalban.

A fiú és Hannibal tovább beszélgettek. A fiú néha egészen rövid időkre, aztán egyre hosszabbakra Hannibal karján felejtette a kezét és közben rendelt egy újabb kör whiskyt maguknak.

Will behunyta a szemét és vett néhány mély levegőt. Arra gondolt, hogy majd úgy tesz, mintha mi sem történt volna és lassan a bárpulthoz sétál. Hannibal majd csodálkozva néz rá, hogy hol maradt ilyen sokáig, ő pedig mosolyogva hazudja majd, hogy megvágta magát borotválkozás közben és nehezen akart elállni a vérzés. Hannibal aggódó tekintettel néz majd végig a nyakán, aztán illedelmesen elköszön az alkalmi ivócimborájától és a vacsoraasztalukhoz sétálnak. Ő pedig szó nélkül elfelejti a történteket.

Aztán Will kinyitotta a szemét és látnia kellett, ahogy a fiú Hannibal vállára emeli a kezét és egy lassú, már-már intim mozdulattal végigsimítja a felkarját.

És Will eddig bírta türtőztetni a féltékenységét. Egyetlen kortyra felhajtotta az italát, felállt az asztaltól, szinte kirúgta maga alól a széket és határozott léptekkel elindult az éttermen át a pult irányába. Megállt a fiú mögött, aki annyira el volt merülve Hannibal lényében, hogy észre sem vette őt. Will a fiú vállára tette a kezét és erősen megszorította a csontjait a nyeszlett izmai alatt. Legszívesebben porrá zúzta volna az egész embert, ha teheti.

A fiú fájdalmasan jajdult fel, oldalra kapta a fejét és kilocsolta az italát a pultra.

Hannibal is meglepve fordult hátra.

Will tovább szorította a fiú vállát, aki fájdalmában összegörnyedt, a körülöttük ülő emberek pedig elcsendesedtek és kíváncsian követték a történéseket.  
\- Vedd le a mocskos kezedet a pasimról! - szűrte a szavakat a fogai között Will.  
A pultos felemelte a telefont, hogy értesítse a biztonságiakat, de Hannibal egy szigorú tekintettel jelezte neki, hogy nem lesz rájuk szükség.  
\- Ő az enyém! Tűnj el, amíg megengedem! - közölte Will határozottan és elengedte a fiú vállát, aki megbotránkozva nézett rá.  
Aztán felállt a székéről, Will egyet arrébb lépett, hogy a fiú elférjen mellette.  
\- És ne lássalak meg még egyszer a közelében... - szólt utána, miközben a fiú egy szó nélkül, megszégyenülve elhagyta az éttermet. - Te pedig, - hajolt oda Hannibalhoz és a fülébe súgta a szavakat - gyere utánam a szobánkba.  
Aztán Will anélkül, hogy újra Hannibalra nézett volna elindult vissza a Pavilion felé.

Az ajtó halkan csukódott be Hannibal mögött.  
\- Meg akartad kúrni vagy meg akartad enni? - állta el Will az útját a nappaliban.  
Will féltékeny volt, a szemei szikrákat szórtak Hannibalra.  
\- Ha azt mondom, hogy mindkettő...? - felelte Hannibal gondolkodás nélkül és kérdőn oldalra biccentette a fejét.  
Komoly erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne nevesse el magát, ugyanis nagyon élvezte Will féltékenységét.  
Will a választ hallva elképedt és szólásra nyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki a torkán.

Állt és csak bámult Hannibalra. Aztán egy hosszú perc múlva megmozdult. Hátat fordított Hannibalnak és elindult fel az emeletre.

Hannibal nem akarta tovább kínozni őt. Utána szaladt és a lépcső közepén utolérte. Megragadta a vállainál fogva és arccal előre a falnak nyomta. Will felnyögött, ahogy a teste a fal és Hannibal közé szorult.  
\- Engedj! - mordult rá Hannibalra és megpróbálta ellökni magát a faltól.  
De Hannibal biztosan tartotta őt a helyén.  
\- Nem engedlek. Addig nem, amíg végig nem hallgatsz.  
\- Nem érdekelsz...  
\- De te engem igen.  
Will nem válaszolt, csak hanyagul megvonta a vállát.  
\- A pincértől tudom, hogy ott voltál az étteremben. Megkérdezte, hogy a szokásos asztalunk jó lesz-e vagy megterítsen ott, ahol Mr. Dancy helyet foglalt.  
Hannibal hagyott egy kis időt, hogy Will végiggondolhassa, amit mondott neki.

Will nagyon hamar rájött, hogy Hannibal csak játszott vele, azért, hogy féltékennyé tegye. Hagyta, hogy a fiú flörtöljön vele, ő meg végignézte a műsort és totál hülyét csinált magából. A fejét a falnak döntötte és az izmai ellazultak Hannibal ölelésében.  
\- Sajnálom... - mondta végül megkönnyebbülve.  
\- Én is... - felelte Hannibal. - Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire komolyan veszed majd a játékot. De ugyanakkor be kell valljam, nagyon tetszett, hogy a pasidnak szólítottál az egész étterem előtt. És tudnod kell, hogy te vagy az egyetlen személy a világon, akit meg akarok kúrni...  
Hannibal hangja halk volt, a lehelete pedig Will nyakát simogatta. Will behunyta a szemét és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Hannibal máris túl nagy hatással volt rá. Mintha hirtelen kimosták volna az agyát, máris elfelejtette a fiút a bárban és az egész bugyuta történetet. A vér a férfiasságába zubogott és nem akart mást, csak azt, hogy Hannibal bizonyítsa a szavait. Azonnal.

Hannibal azonnal érzékelte, hogy Will izmai ismét megtelnek feszültséggel és elégedetten nyugtázta a tényt, hogy Will akarja őt. Az egyik kezét lassan előre csúsztatta Will mellkasára, majd le az ágyékához és határozottan megmarkolta a merevedését, mire Will hangosan és kéjesen felnyögött.  
\- Valaki azt szeretné, hogy megkúrjam? - kérdezte halkan Willtől, a fülébe suttogva, miközben gyengéden az ajkai közé vette a fülcimpáját.  
De egy újabb nyögésen kívül nem kapott választ. Ám neki ennyi és épp elég volt.  
\- Emeld fel a kezed a fejed fölé. Egy lépést lépj hátra és told felém a csípőd - utasította határozottan Willt, aki tette, amit Hannibal mondott. - Maradj így...  
Hannibal előre nyúlt és kigombolta Will nadrágját, majd az alsójával együtt lecsúsztatta a combjára őket. Will libabőrös lett, ahogy a hűvös levegő az erekcióját érte. Ezután Hannibal a saját merevedését szabadította ki, alig letolva a nadrágját. Síkosító vagy masszázsolaj híján a nyálát használta, hogy megkönnyítse majd a behatolást.

Amikor úgy gondolta, hogy az erekciója már elég nedves, akkor belekapaszkodott Will keskeny csípőjébe.  
\- Felkészültél arra, hogy megkúrjalak? - kérdezte Willtől, de nem várta meg a válaszát, hanem egyetlen határozott lökéssel teljesen elmerült a testében.  
Will felnyögött, ahogy Hannibal magáévá tette és a kíméletlensége felizgatta. Hannibal azonnal mozogni kezdett benne, de gyengédségnek vagy lassúságnak nyoma sem volt a mozdulataiban. Will türelmetlenül nyúlt magához és a férfiasságát mohón ölelte a tenyerébe.

A lépcsőn állva, a falnak támaszkodva megszűnt körülöttük a világ. Nyersek voltak, vadak és állatiasak. Mindegyikőjük csak a saját kielégülésével volt elfoglalva, nyögéseik és sóhajaik szinte egybefolytak. Will Hannibal nevét nyögte, Hannibal körmei Will csípőjébe martak és néhány rövid pillanat múlva majdnem egyszerre élveztek el. Will előbb, minden izmában remegve, Hannibal kezét az ágyékához húzva, Hannibal pedig utána, Will ízével a szájában, mélyen elmerülve a testében.

Hosszú percekig pihegtek a falnak támaszkodva. Hannibal apró csókokkal borította Will nyakát.  
\- Szeretlek, ugye tudod? - kérdezte tőle halkan.  
\- Tudom - bólintott Will és félig hátrafordult Hannibal ölelésében, hogy megcsókolja. - Jó, hogy vagy nekem... - súgta megnyugodva.

Hannibal óvatosan elhúzódott Willtől és a falhoz dőlt Will mellett. Will is megfordult és fáradtan dőlt Hannibal mellé.  
\- Nem tudom, Te hogy vagy vele, de én mindjárt éhen halok. - mondta Hannibal és közben felöltözött. - Már másfél órával ezelőtt is éhes voltam, de valami féltékeny barom keresztülhúzta a vacsorámat...  
\- Fogd be, Hannibal...  
\- Különben?  
\- Különben én fogom be a szádat, de akkor biztosan bezár az étterem.  
Hannibal komolyan fontolóra vette Will ajánlatát és a tekintete lassan Will mezítelen ágyékára tévedt, ám a gyomra egy hangos kordulással jelezte, hogy előbb inkább a kalóriákat kellene pótolni. Will jóízűen felnevetett.  
\- Rendbe szedem magam, aztán menjünk, vacsorázzunk meg, nem hagyhatom, hogy éhen halj miattam! - mondta és Hannibalhoz hajolt egy futó csókra.  
A derekára húzta a nadrágját és elindult lefelé a fürdőbe.  
\- Menj csak előre nyugodtan, rendelj egy italt addig! - kiabált vissza Will a lépcsőről - Sietek utánad...  
\- Azt hiszem, inkább megvárlak... - kiabált vissza Hannibal és nevetve ledőlt a kanapéra, amíg Will elkészült.  
És néhány perc múlva végül együtt indultak vacsorázni.

***

Hannibal alig kezdte el a bemelegítést a hotel edzőtermében, de máris befejezte. Rácsapott a futópad stop gombjára és hangosan kifújta a levegőt. A nyakába terítette a törölközőjét és visszaindult a Pavilionhoz. Will még aludt, amikor otthagyta és el sem köszönt tőle. Bedugta a szobakártyát a zárba. Az előző percekben a gyomrába kúszó idegesség hirtelenjében megsokszorozódott, ahogy belökte az ajtót maga előtt.

Félreérthetetlen hangok szűrődtek fel az alsó szintről.

Hannibal hármasával szedte a lépcsőket és a legősibb ösztöneinek engedelmeskedve rontott be a fürdőszobába. A meglepetés ereje határozottan a segítségére volt az adott helyzetben. Egyetlen jól irányzott ütéssel cselekvőképtelenné tette a Willt fogva tartó férfit, aki az ütéstől megtántorodott és a fejét a fürdőkád szélébe csapva elterült. Hannibal nem értette honnan volt ennyi ereje, de nem is gondolkodott rajta tovább, mert Will láthatóan összeesni készült, ezért megtartotta az erőtlen, vérző arcú testét és óvatosan leültette a padlóra.

A másik alak, egy fiatal férfi pincérruhában, aki félelmében az ajtó melletti falhoz lapult, még mindig ott állt, a félelemtől megdermedve és elfehéredve.

Amint Hannibal biztonságban tudta Will, hagyta, hogy a féktelen dühe elborítsa az agyát és a pincérruháshoz lépett. Azonnal felismerte a fiút a bárból, akit Will tegnap előtt csúnyán megszégyenített. A komolytalan kis flört ide vezetett. Hannibal csak állt a fiú előtt és bámult rá. Lassan rakta össze a kirakós darabkáit.

A kisköcsög ruhát szerzett, hogy bejusson Willhez, és kifigyelte, hogy ő mikor hagyja magára. Lefizetett valakit, hogy segítsen neki agyonverni Willt, hogy elégtételt vehessen a bárban történtekért.

Hannibal behunyta a szemét, mély levegőt vett, aztán újra a fiúra nézett és ütésre emelte a jobb öklét. Biztos volt az erejében, arra készült, hogy egyetlen ütéssel megöli majd, de a háta mögött Will halkan megszólalt.  
\- Hannibal, ne öld meg... Kérlek...  
Hannibal nem mozdult, a fiú viszont félelmében artikulálatlanul nyöszörögni kezdett és a nadrágja elején megjelenő folt tanúsága szerint összevizelte magát. Will minden erejét összeszedve feltápászkodott és Hannibal mögé lépett. Erőtlenül ölelte át őt és a kezét az ütni készülő karjára emelte.  
\- Ne tedd... - súgta a háta mögül, mire Hannibal egy hosszú perc után lassan leengedte a kezét.  
\- Csak azért nem öllek meg a puszta kezemmel, mert Will ezt kérte tőlem. Szóval szépen köszönd meg Willnek az életedet. Fogd a cimborádat és tűnjetek el innen. Javaslom, hogy azonnal hagyd el a hotelt, mert nem szeretnélek újra találkozni veled! - magyarázta Hannibal a fiúnak, a hangja teljes nyugalomról árulkodott, de a lelkében pusztító vihar tombolt. - Takarodj! - üvöltött rá végül és megfordult Will ölelésében, hogy megtartsa őt.

A fiú a félelemtől erőtlenül négykézlábra ereszkedve mászott a fürdőkád mellett fekvő alakhoz. Néhányszor határozottan arcul csapta, mire az végre magához tért. Ijedten nézett körbe, aztán a fiúval egymáson áttaposva menekültek a lépcső irányába.

Hannibal újra gyengéden a padlóra ültette Willt, a hátát a kád oldalának támasztva. A törölközőjét, ami még mindig a nyakában lógott, levette és a kádnál langyos vizet engedett rá. Kicsavarta és leült Will-lel szemben és elkezdte az arcáról az alvadt és rászáradt vért lassan letörölni. Will szája több helyen, az arca a bal arccsontján és a jobboldali szemöldöke felrepedt, az orrából még mindig szivárgott a vér, de talán nem tört el semmije.

Will csukott szemmel tűrte, hogy Hannibal a puha törölközővel rendbe szedje a sebeit. Talán a szemöldöke volt a legcsúnyább, két centiméter hosszan szétnyílt a bőr, és Will felszisszent, amint Hannibal hozzáért a sebhez.  
\- Lehet, hogy orvoshoz kellene mennünk... - mondta halkan.  
De Will csak megrázta a fejét.  
\- Akkor legalább néhány ragtapaszt kellene szereznem. A portán biztosan van elsősegély láda. Megyek és idehozom.  
Will kinyitotta a szemét és a kezénél fogva visszatartotta Hannibalt.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy visszajöttél. Nem tudtam megvédeni magam, minden olyan hirtelen történt és ketten voltak, sokkal erősebbek voltak nálam...  
Hannibal szótlanul nézte Willt, aki a könnyeivel küzdött. Magát okolta a történtekért: ha nem megy bele a fiú flörtölésébe, ha nem akarta volna ok nélkül féltékennyé tenni Willt, ha nem megy el edzeni ma reggel, akkor ez nem történik. De végül nem mondott semmit. Odahajolt Willhez és egy gyengéd csókot nyomott az ütésektől felduzzadt ajkaira.  
\- Gyere, menjünk fel a nappaliba, én meg szerzek pár ragtapaszt és néhány fájdalomcsillapítót.  
Will hagyta, hogy Hannibal a hóna alá nyúlva talpra állítsa és felkísérje a lépcsőn. Hannibal leültette Willt a kanapéra, a hálóból hozott le egy meleg pokrócot, amivel betakarta. Aztán meg elindult, hogy kerítsen egy elsősegély ládát.

Hannibal néhány perc múlva visszatért Willhez, hozott ragtapaszt, egy levél Advilt és egy bögre forró tejeskávét. A ragtapaszokkal, amennyire tudta, összehúzta Will szemöldökénél felrepedt bőr széleit, hogy minél kisebb legyen majd a visszamaradó heg. Két kapszulát nyomott a tenyerébe és a kezébe adta a tejeskávét.  
\- Koffeinmentes. Vedd be a gyógyszert és próbálj meg aludni egyet. Itt maradok melletted, nem megyek sehova! - mondta Hannibal és leült ő is a kanapéra.  
Will bevette a gyógyszereket és megitta a kávé felét.  
\- Köszönöm... - felelte Will hálálkodva és mosolyogni próbált, azonban a fájó sebektől csak egy torz vigyorra volt képes.  
Hannibal válaszul csak gyengéden végigsimított az arcán, elvette a kezéből a bögrét és letette az asztalra, majd kihúzódott a kanapé szélére, hogy Will az ölébe hajthassa a fejét.

Will átaludta az egész délelőttöt és a délután felét is. Hannibal pedig végig őrizte az álmát, bár néha ő is elszundított. Will hanyatt fordult Hannibal ölében és jólesően nyújtózott egyet. Kinyitotta a szemét és Hannibal kedves mosolya fogadta őt.  
\- Jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika...  
\- Mennyit aludtam?  
\- Nagyjából hét órát. Enned és innod kellene már...  
\- Rendben... - felelte Will megadóan és fel akart ülni, de a hasizma fájdalmasan tiltakozott a mozdulat ellen.  
Hannibal segített neki végül felülni.  
\- Nagyon fáj?  
\- Annyira nem...  
\- Sosem hazudtál jól, Will... - nézett rá Hannibal szigorúan.  
\- Ne aggódj, megmaradok... Inkább rendelj nekem valamit!  
\- Mit szeretnél?  
\- Mindegy. Rád bízom... - mondta Will és lassan felállt a kanapéról. - Máris jövök vissza!  
Hannibal aggódva nézett Will után, ahogy az a lépcsőhöz indult, majd a telefon után nyúlt és a szobába kérte az ebédet, ami tekintve, hogy délután négy elmúlt már, inkább vacsora volt.

Miután elfogyasztották a korai vacsorájukat, Hannibal visszapakolta a tányérokat és az evőeszközöket a tálalókocsira és kinyitott egy üveg bort a kedvencéből. Poharakba töltötte a vörös lét és visszaült Will mellé a kanapéra.  
\- Advil helyett, két pohár biztosan elég lesz... - mosolygott rá és a kezébe adta a poharat. - Egészségedre, Will!  
\- A tiédre... - felelte Will és belekortyolt a borba.  
Majd Hannibalhoz hajolt, hogy megcsókolja őt, de Hannibal elhúzódott előle.  
\- Ennyire csúnya vagyok, hogy undorodsz tőlem? - kérdezte csalódottan Will.  
\- Nem, Will, nem! - válaszolta Hannibal azonnal. - Dehogy!  
\- Akkor miért nem engeded, hogy megcsókoljalak?  
Hannibal nem felelt. A kezében lévő bort bámulta. Will pedig nagyon hamar elvesztette a türelmét. Jobban vágyott Hannibal érintésére, mint az elmúlt hetekben bármikor, most mégsem kapta meg a kellő figyelmet.  
\- A kurva életbe Hannibal! Válaszolj nekem, az istenit! - kiabált rá és felpattant a kanapéról, az izmai hevesen tiltakoztak a hirtelen mozdulatok ellen. - Bassza meg... - tette hozzá halkabban.  
\- Miattam történt ez veled... - nyögte ki végül Hannibal, de nem nézett Willre.  
Will elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Hannibalra, kínos csend borult a szobára, egyedül Will szabálytalan légzése volt, ami megtörte ezt a csendet.  
\- Ki ne találd, hogy nekem jobb lenne nélküled, mert esküszöm, hogy a puszta kezemmel fojtalak meg téged, Hannibal Lecter. Nem hiszed el, de képes vagyok rá...  
Hannibal meglepve emelte a tekintetét Willre, aki alig egy méterre állt tőle és mindent elfelejtett, annyira megbabonázta őt Will szépsége.

A haja kócosan hullik a homlokába, az arcán a sebek nagyok és csúnyák, a fehér pólóján beszáradtak a vércseppek, az ajkai, amik még kicsit duzzadtak, résnyire nyitva, a mellkasa idegesen fel-le jár, ahogy levegőt vesz és a pillantása, ami csordultig volt szerelemmel.

\- Hallottad, amit mondtam? - kérdezte Will és egy kortya felhajtotta a bort, majd a tálalóhoz lépett, öntött magának még egy pohárral és azt is megitta.  
És épp visszafordult volna Hannibalhoz, de az már előtte állt.  
\- Már megint osonsz! - kiabált rá Will dühösen. - Az idegeimre mész ezzel!  
\- Sajnálom... - felelte Hannibal halkan.  
Will pedig már meg is bocsájtott neki, ám Hannibal fojtatta.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy miattam történt ez veled... Ha nem flörtölök a fiúval, ha nem játszom veled, ha reggel nem hagylak egyedül, akkor ez nem történt volna meg...  
\- Hannibal... - mondta Will, de Hannibal nem engedte, hogy félbeszakítsa.  
\- Megrémít a gondolat, Will, hogy valami bajod esik és nem leszel nekem. Megrémítenek a saját érzéseim. A szerelmed folyamatosan elbizonytalanít engem, Will. A nap minden percében kellesz, érezni, látni, hallani, ízlelni, csókolni akarlak...  
Hannibal szemeibe könnyek gyűltek. De Will nem akarta, hogy Hannibal szomorú legyen a szerelmük miatt. Hozzá hajolt, gyengéden megcsókolta és az ajkai közé suttogta a szavakat:  
\- Akkor mutasd meg, mennyire kellek neked... Érezz, láss, hallj, ízlelj, csókolj engem. Mert én csak akkor élek, ha Te velem vagy, Hannibal, ha elhagysz, akkor meghalok... Mutasd meg, mennyire kellek neked... Kérlek...

És Willnek nem kellett kétszer kérnie Hannibalt. Hagyta, hogy kézen fogja és felvezesse őt a hálóba maga után.

Hannibal megállította Willt az ágy előtt és csak nézte őt. Odakint besötétedett, kandallóban még nem gyújtották be a tüzet, csupán a hold világított be az ablakon. Will megemelte a kezét és a hüvelykujjával végigsimított Hannibal ajkain.

Hannibal megragadta Will kezét és a saját ágyékához húzta, majd hozzá hajolt és a sebei miatt óvatosan csókolni kezdte őt, belé fojtva a meglepett sóhaját. Közben az ujjai kitapogatták Will pólójának nyakát és egyetlen mozdulattal leszakították róla a fölösleges ruhadarabot. Will az alsónadrágjától önként szabadult meg, aztán hagyta, hogy Hannibal az ágyra lökje őt és nem törődött a sajgó izmaival. Hannibal pillanatok alatt meztelenre vetkőzött és türelmetlenül Will fölé mászott. Az éjjeliszekrényről elvette a masszázsolajat és kapkodva bekente magát és Willt is a levendulás olajjal.

Hannibal az egyik karjával feltolta Will térdét, a kezeivel lefogta a kezeit, ahogy fölé hajolt és mohón elmerült Will testében. Will felnyögött és a szájával Hannibal száját kereste, de Hannibal épp a nyakát csókolta és miközben megmozdította a csípőjét, Will fülébe suttogott.  
\- Ennyire kellesz, Will. Ennyire... - magyarázta és minden szónál mélyen hatolt Willbe. - Szükségem van rád, Will, te vagy a drogom, a gyilkosságom, a mindenem...  
Will behunyta a szemét és a testét átadta Hannibalnak. Könnyek csordultak ki a szemhéjai alól. Boldogsággal vegyes fájdalom járta át a testét. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy még többért könyörögjön, vagy inkább befejezésért. Hannibal telhetetlennek tűnt és kíméletlen volt és Will már tudta is, hogy mit akar.  
\- Még... - nyögte alig artikulálva. - Még, Hannibal... Még...  
Mire Hannibal türelmetlenül elhúzódott tőle, megragadta őt a vállainál fogva és egyetlen mozdulattal hasra fordította őt és újra ráhajolt. Vadul hatolt belé és még vadabbul kezdte hajszolni a saját gyönyörét. A fogai Will vállába martak, az egyik kezét a szája elé emelte és az ujjait erőszakosan az ajkai közé nyomta, így halkítva el Will nyögéseit.

Will tehetetlenül vergődött az édes kíntól és kezdte elveszíteni a tudatát, élvezte a fájdalmat, hogy Hannibal birtokolta őt. Az övé akart lenni és az övé is lett egészen.

Hannibal körmei mélyen belevájtak Will csípőjébe, az erekciója utoljára elmerült a testében, hangosan felnyögött Will válla fölött és elélvezett. Az orgazmusa lassú volt és hosszú, még percek múlva is apró remegések futottak végig az izmain.  
\- Ennyire kellesz, Will... Most már tudod... - lihegte kielégülve a fülébe és óvatosan elhúzódott tőle.  
Aztán visszafordította a hátára a félig öntudatlan Willt és elkezdte befejezni az ő gyönyörét is.

Will nemsokára nyöszörögni kezdett Hannibal érintéseitől és a szája forróságától. Az ujjai Hannibal hajába bújtak és a csípője elemelkedett az ágytól. Elég volt csupán néhány gyengéd mozdulat és az orgazmus, ami csak arra várt, hogy kirobbanhasson, szinte azonnal elborította Will testét. Az ajkai Hannibal nevét nyögték, a magját pedig mélyen Hannibal szájába ürítette. Hannibal megvárta, amíg Will légzése rendeződik és az izmai remegése megszűnik, majd Will mellé mászott és magukra húzta a lepedőt az ágy másik feléről.

Will bőre még nyirkos volt az izzadságtól, ahogy közelebb bújt hozzá. A fejét Hannibal vállára hajtotta, az ajkai apró csókokkal borították a nyaka puha és hannibal-illatú bőrét.  
\- Boldog vagyok melletted, Hannibal... Ha el akarsz hagyni, akkor inkább ölj meg... - mondta halkan.  
\- Ha elhagysz, megöllek. Ezt megígérhetem... - felelte Hannibal szenvtelenül és szorosan átölelte Willt.  
Tudta, hogy a szerelmük örökké fog tartani. Ha ő a pokolba kerül is, Will utána megy, kidönti a mennyország kapuját, átmászik a pokol összes bugyrán és megkeresi őt. Átöleli és még akkor is együtt lesznek, ha már minden más elveszett...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folyt. köv. :)


	6. Szomorú Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal ártatlan flörtje nem várt dolgokhoz vezet...

Hannibal alig kezdte el a bemelegítést a hotel edzőtermében, de máris befejezte. Rácsapott a futópad stop gombjára és hangosan kifújta a levegőt. A nyakába terítette a törölközőjét és visszaindult a Pavilionhoz. Will még aludt, amikor otthagyta és el sem köszönt tőle. Bedugta a szobakártyát a zárba. Az előző percekben a gyomrába kúszó idegesség hirtelenjében megsokszorozódott, ahogy belökte az ajtót maga előtt.

Félreérthetetlen hangok szűrődtek fel az alsó szintről.

Hannibal hármasával szedte a lépcsőket és a legősibb ösztöneinek engedelmeskedve rontott be a fürdőszobába. A meglepetés ereje határozottan a segítségére volt az adott helyzetben. Egyetlen jól irányzott ütéssel cselekvőképtelenné tette a Willt fogva tartó férfit, aki az ütéstől megtántorodott és a fejét a fürdőkád szélébe csapva elterült. Hannibal nem értette honnan volt ennyi ereje, de nem is gondolkodott rajta tovább, mert Will láthatóan összeesni készült, ezért megtartotta az erőtlen, vérző arcú testét és óvatosan leültette a padlóra.

A másik alak, egy fiatal férfi pincérruhában, aki félelmében az ajtó melletti falhoz lapult, még mindig ott állt, a félelemtől megdermedve és elfehéredve.

Amint Hannibal biztonságban tudta Will, hagyta, hogy a féktelen dühe elborítsa az agyát és a pincérruháshoz lépett. Azonnal felismerte a fiút a bárból, akit Will tegnap előtt csúnyán megszégyenített. A komolytalan kis flört ide vezetett. Hannibal csak állt a fiú előtt és bámult rá. Lassan rakta össze a kirakós darabkáit.

A kisköcsög ruhát szerzett, hogy bejusson Willhez, és kifigyelte, hogy ő mikor hagyja magára. Lefizetett valakit, hogy segítsen neki agyonverni Willt, hogy elégtételt vehessen a bárban történtekért.

Hannibal behunyta a szemét, mély levegőt vett, aztán újra a fiúra nézett és ütésre emelte a jobb öklét. Biztos volt az erejében, arra készült, hogy egyetlen ütéssel megöli majd, de a háta mögött Will halkan megszólalt.  
\- Hannibal, ne öld meg... Kérlek...  
Hannibal nem mozdult, a fiú viszont félelmében artikulálatlanul nyöszörögni kezdett és a nadrágja elején megjelenő folt tanúsága szerint összevizelte magát. Will minden erejét összeszedve feltápászkodott és Hannibal mögé lépett. Erőtlenül ölelte át őt és a kezét az ütni készülő karjára emelte.  
\- Ne tedd... - súgta a háta mögül, mire Hannibal egy hosszú perc után lassan leengedte a kezét.  
\- Csak azért nem öllek meg a puszta kezemmel, mert Will ezt kérte tőlem. Szóval szépen köszönd meg Willnek az életedet. Fogd a cimborádat és tűnjetek el innen. Javaslom, hogy azonnal hagyd el a hotelt, mert nem szeretnélek újra találkozni veled! - magyarázta Hannibal a fiúnak, a hangja teljes nyugalomról árulkodott, de a lelkében pusztító vihar tombolt. - Takarodj! - üvöltött rá végül és megfordult Will ölelésében, hogy megtartsa őt.

A fiú a félelemtől erőtlenül négykézlábra ereszkedve mászott a fürdőkád mellett fekvő alakhoz. Néhányszor határozottan arcul csapta, mire az végre magához tért. Ijedten nézett körbe, aztán a fiúval egymáson áttaposva menekültek a lépcső irányába.

Hannibal újra gyengéden a padlóra ültette Willt, a hátát a kád oldalának támasztva. A törölközőjét, ami még mindig a nyakában lógott, levette és a kádnál langyos vizet engedett rá. Kicsavarta és leült Willel szemben és elkezdte az arcáról az alvadt és rászáradt vért lassan letörölni. Will szája több helyen, az arca a bal arccsontján és a jobboldali szemöldöke felrepedt, az orrából még mindig szivárgott a vér, de talán nem tört el semmije.

Will csukott szemmel tűrte, hogy Hannibal a puha törölközővel rendbe szedje a sebeit. Talán a szemöldöke volt a legcsúnyább, két centiméter hosszan szétnyílt a bőr, és Will felszisszent, amint Hannibal hozzáért a sebhez.  
\- Lehet, hogy orvoshoz kellene mennünk... - mondta halkan.  
De Will csak megrázta a fejét.  
\- Akkor legalább néhány ragtapaszt kellene szereznem. A portán biztosan van elsősegély láda. Megyek és idehozom.  
Will kinyitotta a szemét és a kezénél fogva visszatartotta Hannibalt.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy visszajöttél. Nem tudtam megvédeni magam, minden olyan hirtelen történt és ketten voltak, sokkal erősebbek voltak nálam...  
Hannibal szótlanul nézte Willt, aki a könnyeivel küzdött. Magát okolta a történtekért: ha nem megy bele a fiú flörtölésébe, ha nem akarta volna ok nélkül féltékennyé tenni Willt, ha nem megy el edzeni ma reggel, akkor ez nem történik. De végül nem mondott semmit. Odahajolt Willhez és egy gyengéd csókot nyomott az ütésektől felduzzadt ajkaira.  
\- Gyere, menjünk fel a nappaliba, én meg szerzek pár ragtapaszt és néhány fájdalomcsillapítót.  
Will hagyta, hogy Hannibal a hóna alá nyúlva talpra állítsa és felkísérje a lépcsőn. Hannibal leültette Willt a kanapéra, a hálóból hozott le egy meleg pokrócot, amivel betakarta. Aztán meg elindult, hogy kerítsen egy elsősegély ládát.

Hannibal néhány perc múlva visszatért Willhez, hozott ragtapaszt, egy levél Advilt és egy bögre forró tejeskávét. A ragtapaszokkal, amennyire tudta, összehúzta Will szemöldökénél felrepedt bőr széleit, hogy minél kisebb legyen majd a visszamaradó heg. Két kapszulát nyomott a tenyerébe és a kezébe adta a tejeskávét.  
\- Koffeinmentes. Vedd be a gyógyszert és próbálj meg aludni egyet. Itt maradok melletted, nem megyek sehova! - mondta Hannibal és leült ő is a kanapéra.  
Will bevette a gyógyszereket és megitta a kávé felét.  
\- Köszönöm... - felelte Will hálálkodva és mosolyogni próbált, azonban a fájó sebektől csak egy torz vigyorra volt képes.  
Hannibal válaszul csak gyengéden végigsimított az arcán, elvette a kezéből a bögrét és letette az asztalra, majd kihúzódott a kanapé szélére, hogy Will az ölébe hajthassa a fejét.

***  
Will átaludta az egész délelőttöt és a délután felét is. Hannibal pedig végig őrizte az álmát, bár néha ő is elszundított. Will hanyatt fordult Hannibal ölében és jólesően nyújtózott egyet. Kinyitotta a szemét és Hannibal kedves mosolya fogadta őt.  
\- Jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika...  
\- Mennyit aludtam?  
\- Nagyjából hét órát. Enned és innod kellene már...  
\- Rendben... - felelte Will megadóan és fel akart ülni, de a hasizma fájdalmasan tiltakozott a mozdulat ellen.  
Hannibal segített neki végül felülni.  
\- Nagyon fáj?  
\- Annyira nem...  
\- Sosem hazudtál jól, Will... - nézett rá Hannibal szigorúan.  
\- Ne aggódj, megmaradok... Inkább rendelj nekem valamit!  
\- Mit szeretnél?  
\- Mindegy. Rád bízom... - mondta Will és lassan felállt a kanapéról. - Máris jövök vissza!  
Hannibal aggódva nézett Will után, ahogy az a lépcsőhöz indult, majd a telefon után nyúlt és a szobába kérte az ebédet, ami tekintve, hogy délután négy elmúlt már, inkább vacsora volt.

***  
Hannibal visszapakolta a tányérokat és az evőeszközöket a tálalókocsira és kinyitott egy üveg bort a kedvencéből. Poharakba töltötte a vörös lét és visszaült Will mellé a kanapéra.  
\- Advil helyett, két pohár biztosan elég lesz... - mosolygott rá és a kezébe adta a poharat. - Egészségedre, Will!  
\- A tiédre... - felelte Will és belekortyolt a borba.  
Majd Hannibalhoz hajolt, hogy megcsókolja őt, de Hannibal elhúzódott előle.  
\- Ennyire csúnya vagyok, hogy undorodsz tőlem? - kérdezte csalódottan Will.  
\- Nem, Will, nem! - válaszolta Hannibal azonnal. - Dehogy!  
\- Akkor miért nem engeded, hogy megcsókoljalak?  
Hannibal nem felelt. A kezében lévő bort bámulta. Will pedig nagyon hamar elvesztette a türelmét. Jobban vágyott Hannibal érintésére, mint az elmúlt hetekben bármikor, most mégsem kapta meg a kellő figyelmet.  
\- A kurva életbe Hannibal! Válaszolj nekem, az istenit! - kiabált rá és felpattant a kanapéról, az izmai hevesen tiltakoztak a hirtelen mozdulatok ellen. - Bassza meg... - tette hozzá halkabban.  
\- Miattam történt ez veled... - nyögte ki végül Hannibal, de nem nézett Willre.  
Will elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Hannibalra, kínos csend borult a szobára, egyedül Will szabálytalan légzése volt, ami megtörte ezt a csendet.  
\- Ki ne találd, hogy nekem jobb lenne nélküled, mert esküszöm, hogy a puszta kezemmel fojtalak meg téged, Hannibal Lecter. Nem hiszed el, de képes vagyok rá...  
Hannibal meglepve emelte a tekintetét Willre, aki alig egy méterre állt tőle és mindent elfelejtett, annyira megbabonázta őt Will szépsége.

A haja kócosan hullik a homlokába, az arcán a sebek nagyok és csúnyák, a fehér pólóján beszáradtak a vércseppek, az ajkai, amik még kicsit duzzadtak, résnyire nyitva, a mellkasa idegesen fel-le jár, ahogy levegőt vesz és a pillantása, ami csordultig volt szerelemmel.

\- Hallottad, amit mondtam? - kérdezte Will és egy kortya felhajtotta a bort, majd a tálalóhoz lépett, öntött magának még egy pohárral és azt is megitta.  
És épp visszafordult volna Hannibalhoz, de az már előtte állt.  
\- Már megint osonsz! - kiabált rá Will dühösen. - Az idegeimre mész ezzel!  
\- Sajnálom... - felelte Hannibal halkan.  
Will pedig már meg is bocsájtott neki, ám Hannibal fojtatta.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy miattam történt ez veled... Ha nem flörtölök a fiúval, ha nem játszom veled, ha reggel nem hagylak egyedül, akkor ez nem történt volna meg...  
\- Hannibal... - mondta Will, de Hannibal nem engedte, hogy félbeszakítsa.  
\- Megrémít a gondolat, Will, hogy valami bajod esik és nem leszel nekem. Megrémítenek a saját érzéseim. A szerelmed folyamatosan elbizonytalanít engem, Will. A nap minden percében kellesz, érezni, látni, hallani, ízlelni, csókolni akarlak...  
Hannibal szemeibe könnyek gyűltek. De Will nem akarta, hogy Hannibal szomorú legyen a szerelmük miatt. Hozzá hajolt, gyengéden megcsókolta és az ajkai közé suttogta a szavakat:  
\- Akkor mutasd meg, mennyire kellek neked... Érezz, láss, hallj, ízlelj, csókolj engem. Mert én csak akkor élek, ha Te velem vagy, Hannibal, ha elhagysz, akkor meghalok... Mutasd meg, mennyire kellek neked... Kérlek...

És Willnek nem kellett kétszer kérnie Hannibalt. Hagyta, hogy kézen fogja és felvezesse őt a hálóba maga után.

Hannibal megállította Willt az ágy előtt és csak nézte őt. Odakint besötétedett, kandallóban még nem gyújtották be a tüzet, csupán a hold világított be az ablakon. Will megemelte a kezét és a hüvelykujjával végigsimított Hannibal ajkain.

Hannibal megragadta Will kezét és a saját ágyékához húzta, majd hozzá hajolt és a sebei miatt óvatosan csókolni kezdte őt, belé fojtva a meglepett sóhaját. Közben az ujjai kitapogatták Will pólójának nyakát és egyetlen mozdulattal leszakították róla a fölösleges ruhadarabot. Will az alsónadrágjától önként szabadult meg, aztán hagyta, hogy Hannibal az ágyra lökje őt és nem törődött a sajgó izmaival. Hannibal pillanatok alatt meztelenre vetkőzött és türelmetlenül Will fölé mászott. Az éjjeliszekrényről elvette a masszázsolajat és kapkodva bekente magát és Willt is a levendulás olajjal.

Hannibal az egyik karjával feltolta Will térdét, a kezeivel lefogta a kezeit, ahogy fölé hajolt és mohón elmerült Will testében. Will felnyögött és a szájával Hannibal száját kereste, de Hannibal épp a nyakát csókolta és miközben megmozdította a csípőjét, Will fülébe suttogott.  
\- Ennyire kellesz, Will. Ennyire... - magyarázta és minden szónál mélyen hatolt Willbe. - Szükségem van rád, Will, te vagy a drogom, a gyilkosságom, a mindenem...  
Will behunyta a szemét és a testét átadta Hannibalnak. Könnyek csordultak ki a szemhéjai alól. Boldogsággal vegyes fájdalom járta át a testét. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy még többért könyörögjön, vagy inkább befejezésért. Hannibal telhetetlennek tűnt és kíméletlen volt és Will már tudta is, hogy mit akar.  
\- Még... - nyögte alig artikulálva. - Még, Hannibal... Még...  
Mire Hannibal türelmetlenül elhúzódott tőle, megragadta őt a vállainál fogva és egyetlen mozdulattal hasra fordította őt és újra ráhajolt. Vadul hatolt belé és még vadabbul kezdte hajszolni a saját gyönyörét. A fogai Will vállába martak, az egyik kezét a szája elé emelte és az ujjait erőszakosan az ajkai közé nyomta, így halkítva el Will nyögéseit.

Will tehetetlenül vergődött az édes kíntól és kezdte elveszíteni a tudatát, élvezte a fájdalmat, hogy Hannibal birtokolta őt. Az övé akart lenni és az övé is lett egészen.

Hannibal körmei mélyen belevájtak Will csípőjébe, az erekciója utoljára elmerült a testében, hangosan felnyögött Will válla fölött és elélvezett. Az orgazmusa lassú volt és hosszú, még percek múlva is apró remegések futottak végig az izmain.  
\- Ennyire kellesz, Will... Most már tudod... - lihegte kielégülve a fülébe és óvatosan elhúzódott tőle.  
Aztán visszafordította a hátára a félig öntudatlan Willt és elkezdte befejezni az ő gyönyörét is.

Will nemsokára nyöszörögni kezdett Hannibal érintéseitől és a szája forróságától. Az ujjai Hannibal hajába bújtak és a csípője elemelkedett az ágytól. Elég volt csupán néhány gyengéd mozdulat és az orgazmus, ami csak arra várt, hogy kirobbanhasson, szinte azonnal elborította Will testét. Az ajkai Hannibal nevét nyögték, a magját pedig mélyen Hannibal szájába ürítette. Hannibal megvárta, amíg Will légzése rendeződik és az izmai remegése megszűnik, majd Will mellé mászott és magukra húzta a lepedőt az ágy másik feléről.

Will bőre még nyirkos volt az izzadságtól, ahogy közelebb bújt hozzá. A fejét Hannibal vállára hajtotta, az ajkai apró csókokkal borították a nyaka puha és hannibal-illatú bőrét.  
\- Boldog vagyok melletted, Hannibal... Ha el akarsz hagyni, akkor inkább ölj meg... - mondta halkan.  
\- Ha elhagysz, megöllek. Ezt megígérhetem... - felelte Hannibal szenvtelenül és szorosan átölelte Willt.

Tudta, hogy a szerelmük örökké fog tartani. Ha ő a pokolba kerül is, Will utána megy, kidönti a mennyország kapuját, átmászik a pokol összes bugyrán és megkeresi őt. Átöleli és még akkor is együtt lesznek, ha már minden más elveszett...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folyt. köv. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad! :)


End file.
